Cam and Claire
by BritneyCullen
Summary: Claire is an LBR in school. But when she gets a makeover, would she catch the eye of the hottest boy in school. Cam. Massie is not going to allow that.
1. Summary

A/N- this is an AU I decided to do a story on how Claire and Cam met

**A/N- ****this is an AU I decided to do a story on how Claire and Cam met.**

**Massie: **the most hottest, richest, and populist girl in BOCD. She going out with Cam the most richest, hottest and populist boy in BOCD, life couldn't be sweeter, but when a blonde comes and she catches Cam attention what will she do?

The rest of the PC: nothing really happens with them except that they try to ruin Claire Claire: she's rich, but not so hot. She doesn't really do well in fashion, but when she get a makeover will the all boy's start having an eye on her? Cam Fisher: isn't in love with Massie, he's just going out with her because the school says they look good together. But when he sees a certain blonde will he go head over heels in love with her. Important information: Claire never lived in Massie house. M&C don't know each other. Claire is rich. Claire and Cam never dated. She's the new girl.

**A/N**- **okay tell me if you like it, do you want me to continue??**

**Bye for now**

**Xoxo you know you love me**

**Britney **


	2. Makeover

LYON'S Estate

**A/N****: THANKS FOR REVIEWING well here's chapter one**

LYON'S Estate

Claire's room

6:30 A.M

Monday, September 8

"CLAIRE TIME TO WAKE UP" Maggie, the Lyon's maid said as she walked into the room.

Claire got off the bed and went into the bathroom. 1 hour later she went down stairs to have breakfast.

"Claire, aren't you excited for the first day of school." Judi, Claire mom say's while she cuts her pancake.

" Uh yeah whatever " she said stuffing her mouth with pancakes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BOCD

Café

12:30 P.M

Monday, September 8

" CLAIRE, CLAIRE are you listening" Layne, Claire's new friend. Layne was almost the same as Claire. They both had no sense of fashion and they were both LBRs.

" Sorry Layne" Claire said once she was back from daydreaming.

"Layne I'm going to the bathroom, could you come with me?" Claire said as she stood up.

"Sure" layne got up and followed her.

They made their way through the lunchroom, suddenly Layne bumped into to this extremely gorgeous guy.

" S-s Sorry" Layne stammered.

"What is your problem, you klutz?" the boy yelled

"Can't you see, I know your blind in fashion but are you blind in physical?" the boy said helping himself up.

Claire couldn't take this any more she walked up to the boy and said

" She did say sorry," she yelled

" AND WHO ARE YOU SUPOUSE TO BE, You look familiar, did I see you in the zoo parade?" the boy shouted, by now the whole café was starring, anxiously waiting for what was going to happen next.

"I think you may have seen me at the zoo, I was the one who was feeding you peanuts." And with that she grabbed Layne by the hand and ran out of the café leaving everybody speechless and Cam embarrassed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BOCD

Hallways

12:30 P.M

Monday, September 8

"OH MY GOSH CLAIRE YOU JUST TOLD OFF THE HOTTEST AND POPULIST BOY IN SCHOOL" Layne said practically yelling.

"And for me" Layne said as they made their way into the bathroom.

"Yeah it wasn't a big deal," Claire said shrugging it off.

"Wasn't a big deal? Oh my gosh you are going to get so much smack for what you just did." Layne said

Claire face dropped, she thought ' _what did I just get my self into? Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut?_ Then her thought was rudely interrupted.

"But don't worry, I know what to do, you helped me out and I'm going to help you out" she said with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Lyon's ESALADE

BOCD driveway

3:10 P.M.

Monday, September 8

" Okay Layne what's going on" Claire asked

" This is a list of the people that are going to be after you tomorrow" Layne said handing Claire the paper.

Massie (Cam's girlfriend)

The PC. (THE MOST POPULIST Girls IN SCHOOL, THE ALPHA IS NO OTHER THAN Massie)

Cam

His friends (Josh, Derrick, kemp, Chris, and Ryan)

"Okay now that you read the list, in order to beat them you must be them or even be above them." Layne continued

"So call your mother tell her that you'll be late cause your going to have a makeover."

"Hope you have your master card?" Layne said

"I do" Claire replied

"Then let the shopping begin" Layne said.

" Hit the breaks" Layne shouted to Willy, Claire driver.

**A/N:** **THANKS FOR READING HOPED YOU LIKED IT FEVIEW PLEASE.**

**OKAY BYE FOR KNOW **

**Xoxo you know you love me**

**Britney **


	3. Westchester Mall

Westchester Mall

Westchester Mall

Ralph Lauren

4:00 P.M.

Monday, September 8

" I don't know what to buy," Claire said.

"Good thing I'm here." A familiar voice said. Claire knew that wasn't Layne voice. She tuned around and it was her mom.

"Mom what are you doing here" she asked.

"When you left a message that you was going shopping, I knew you wouldn't know what to buy, so I came to help you."

" But Mom" Claire said in an I-can't-be-seen-shopping-with-my-mother-tone.

"Sweetie, have you seen my closet, I have the latest fashion and I know you need my help." Claire couldn't argue with that her mom was a shopoholic. She had the latest fashion, limited edition Ralph and channel. So she decided to let her help.

"Okay" Claire said flatly.

"Good okay Layne, Claire we have a busy day ahead of us. I scheduled a manicure and pedicure. Also I had all the latest fashion sent home, so it would be arriving this afternoon. You to Layne. Also I scheduled facials, and we have to get 2 of your skin tones so we could get your make up." She finished.

" Mom when did you schedule all this" Claire asked.

" Well after you called I made a few phone calls," Judi said, and then walked off.

The girls ran to catch up with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lyon estate

Claire room

10:00 P.M.

Monday, September 8

"Remind me to always go shopping with my mom" Claire said to Layne as she walked up to her walk-in closet. Her newly bought clothes and makeup neatly packed in sections, spring, winter, summer, and fall.

"I know what your talking about I could have never known what to buy" Layne said as she jumped on Claire's bed.

" You know you should sleep over, it's already late." Claire suggested.

" Yeah but I have to call my mom" Layne said as she picked up the phone.

Minutes later she dropped the phone.

"My mom said I could sleep over." She assured Claire.

" Okay know what do you think we should do you know to get back at Cam," Claire asked once she got on the bed.

" So I have a plan" Layne said now sitting up on her bed, " I was thinking we hit him and his crew, with jokes. Then when we got every ones attention we embarrass them."

" What if they does something first." Claire supposed

" Trust me I been in school with Massie, Cam, and the crew ever since we was in elementary school, and I know all there tricks." Layne said reassuring her.

" So what's going to happened after they are turned into LBR's " Claire asked

"Well" Layne said now lying on the bed, " Then were going to take over and rule BOCD" Layne said in a evil grin.

"I think both of us should be alpha because its only fair, and we should call ourselves the sassy sets," Claire suggested.

"I think that's a great idea Claire" Layne said sleepily

" Maybe we should just get a good night sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day" Claire whispered, and with that they went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyon's Escalade

BOCD driveway

7:30 A.M.

Tuesday, September 10

"Okay were in front of the school we have to rate ourselves" Layne said excitedly

" What" Claire said completely clueless.

" You know, rate, like a scale from 1-10." Claire I'll start.

" Well you are wearing an navy blue silk LAMB halter, and love your blue wash sevens skinny jeans, and double love the navy blue channel pumps, your hair is in lose curls and your make up is perfect, I give you a 9.9"Layne finished.

" My turn " Layne said excitedly.

"Okay I'll try, well your wearing a Ralph Lauren gold authentic polo shirt, I love your sevens dark wash booty shorts, and your channel gold pumps, your hair is packed in a tight bun, you're a 9.8" Claire suggested.

"Good know let's roll" Layne said getting out of the car.

" Layne how did you know all this rating stuff." Clair asked.

"Well let's just say I used to be a part of Massie committee." And with that they walked off and entered BOCD.

**A/N****- Okay this chapter may be boring but I promise I'll make the next chapter interesting.**

**Bye for now**

**Xoxo you know you love me **

**Britney **


	4. The Project

As Claire and Layne walked into BOCD, all eyes were on them

BOCD High

Hallways

7:45

Tuesday, September 10

As Claire and Layne walked into BOCD, all eyes were on them.

"Who's the new girls?" some random girl said as Claire and Layne passed her.

"Their hot" she heard a group of boy's say.

Whispered filled the air as the girls walked through the hallways. Finally they got to their lockers.

"Oh my gosh, it's actually working" Claire whispered yell.

"I know I can't believe it" Layne exclaimed

"When Massie and Cam see us, they won't know what hit them," Layne said opening her locker.

"Speaking of the devils here they come now," Claire said, as she watched Cam and Massie, the PC and the TBG.

"My, my, my look what the dust brought in" Massie said finally reaching Claire's and Layne's locker.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'll bet it's hard to pronounce", Claire said with a stern voice.

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable...like a coma," Massie said, which earned a few snickers around the hallway. Claire felt like crawling into a whole, but she couldn't give up. This was war.

"I won't get angry at you today. It's "Be kind to Animals" week." Cam said with a smirk on his face.

"I know you're trying to insult me, but I know you like me. I can see your tail wagging." Claire said with a confident smile.

"If you had your life to live over again, do it overseas" Massie barked.

"You know you should totally join a circus, you'll fit right in," Kristen hissed

"You know the funny thing is, I'm trying to imagine you with a personality" Layne roared.

"Your outfits are so bad I could get my father to sue you for coming out in public" Alicia yelled.

"**Have you considered suing your brains for non-support?" Layne **argued,

"I don't know who you are and I don't care, I just need to get something clear, you could be alpha and all, but it doesn't mean you could treat everybody the way you want . And by the way your dog shit to me." Claire yelled. By now everyone was dying of laughter.

"I'm the last person you want to mess with," Massie hissed

"Correction Massie, you the first" Claire said, and with that she and Layne stormed off to there homeroom, leaving the crew speechless.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BOCD High

Science lab

9:22

Tuesday, September 10

"OKAY GIRLS AND BOYS QUIET DOWN" the teacher yelled. Once everybody got settled the teacher made an announcement.

"Were going to be observing tadpoles this semester so I want to pair each student with a lab partner." Mr. Kline said

"So I want you'll to pick a name from the hat" Mr. Kline said passing the hat around the class. When he got to Claire she picked a card and the name was Cam.

"Mr. Kline I need to change my partner" Claire stuttered

"Sorry but I can't because soon everyone would want to switch their partners" and with that he walked back to the front of the classroom. Claire dragged her feet over to where Cam was sitting.

"I'm your lab partner" Claire said in a saddened tone.

"I need this grade so I could stay on the soccer team so you better not fool around like you mostly do." Cam said in a stern voice.

"**Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn" Claire hissed. **

**"IT'S GOING TO BE IMPOSIBLE WORKING WITH A DUMBASS" Cam yelled catching the whole class attention.**

**"**100,000 sperms to choose from and you were the fastest" Claire shouted.

"Too many freaks, not enough circuses" Claire shrieked.

Cam froze. No one had ever talked to him that way, NO ONE.

"Let's just get to business" Claire hissed as she walked over to the seat next to Cam's.

They worked together quietly observing the strange oddly shape green thing moving in the small jar. Finally the bell rang and Cam and Claire headed out the door.

"Okay all I want to do is get a good grade so please, don't make this difficult for me" Cam huffed.

"Okay" Claire replied.

"Okay, come to my house today so we could finish the project faster I'll text you the details later" Cam said. Claire gave him her cell phone number and the both went their separate way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BOCD High

Café

1:12

Tuesday, September 10

**Cam: **just follow me after school ok

**Claire:** watevs

**Cam: **yeah cool see u afterschool

"OMG, you going to Cam FISHERS house do you know what that means" Layne shrieked.

"I thought we hated him" Claire asked in confusion.

"We may hate him, but that doesn't change the fact that he's frikken' Cam Fisher" Layne stated.

"Well it's just a innocent lab house visiting thing" Claire mumbled

"Yeah I believe you" Layne said eying Claire suspiciously.

Riiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnngggggggggggg

"Well that's my cue see you later" Claire said getting up.

"Yeah watevs, see you later" Layne said as she grabbed her new Gucci purse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fisher Estate

Cam's room

4:30

Tuesday September 10

"Wow your room is ummmm" Claire heisted

"Neat" Cam finished

"Yeah most boys' room is usually, not neat" Claire explained.

"Well, okay anyway, let's get to work" Cam stated.

The 2 of them worked hard in getting their project done when they were halfway done, Cam said

"I'm exhausted, this is really hard work"

"Me too" Claire replied

"Well I'm going out for ice cream, you want to come" Cam asked

"Yeah sure" Claire said standing up. They walked out the door and soon they came to Edmund Park. Cam paid for the ice cream and they sat down on a empty bench.

"Ohh, it's so cold" Claire said shivering. Then Cam took off his coat and wrapped it around Claire.

"Thanks, you see you could be nice if you put your mind to it" Claire said, she took another lick from her ice cream.

"Shut up, and eat the damn ice cream" Cam said in a stern voice.

"Okay, watevs…" Claire said.

"You know what I'll eat the rest on the way back to your house." Claire said.

"Yeah whatever" Cam said as he got up. Suddenly Claire ice cream fell on cams lap.

"Holy shit, what the fuck" Cam screamed.

"I'm so sorry," Claire said in the verge of laughter.

"You wait here, I got to go get some tissue" Cam said and then walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey hot stuff" a voice boomed in back of Claire. Claire turned around only to see a perverted looking man in back of her.

"Hey" Claire got off the bench and started walking fast. The man caught up with her easily.

"You want to have some fun" the man asked with a devious smile.

"I think you do" the man said. Claire started running, and then she tripped over a branch. The man grabbed her and pulled her to a nearby.

"Now be good and it won't hurt that much" the man said now unbuckling his pants.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM" Claire yelled, before she could yell some more the man held her mouth shut.

**A/N: ****cliff hanger…… what's going to happen?**

**Will the man rape Claire **

**Or will Claire be saved by Cam**

**Tell me what you think…..**

**So sorry I've not been updating. I've been hooked on this book twilight it is so brilliant, I wish Edward was real sigh**

**Any way for scandals at Westchester high fan, is coming out sometime this week well and the rest of the chapter is coming next week**


	5. The Park

The Park

The forest section

5:00 PM

Tuesday September 10

"Hellllllpppppppppp" Claire screamed in horror.

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM" before Claire could scream again the man held her mouth shut. The man started to take off Claire skirt when all of a sudden somebody punched the man. Claire slowly opened her eyes only to see…..CAM.

"Are you alright" Cam ask Claire pulling her in for a hug. Claire looked worse her skirt was half off her shirt was opened and her hair was a mess.

"Did he do anything" Cam asked concerned.

"No, if you didn't come he would have" Claire said shivering. Cam took out his LG Dare and called the police. In the next 5 minutes the police had arrived and handcuffed the man.

"Take her home young man" one of the officers said. Cam buttoned Claire shirt and wrapped her in his leather coat, he carried her effortlessly and they walked to Cam's home which was only 4 blocks away. When they got to Cam's room, Cam set Claire down.

"Are you sure you're okay" Cam questioned. Claire started to cry.

"You're not okay," Cam stated.

"Yes I am, I'm perfectly fine" Claire sniffed. Cam picked up the phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you calling" Claire said weakly.

"Your mom, who else" Cam said, Claire jumped up and grabbed the phone.

"I don't want to tell her I'm scared" Claire said sheepishly.

"You're going to have to go home you know; besides nothing happened" Cam said.

"I don't think I want to talk about it tonight" Claire said about to cry again.

"Don't worry, but tell your mom that you're not coming home tonight" Cam said then he walked out the room. Claire quickly dialed her mom's number.

"Hey, mom it's me" Claire said through the phone.

"Yeah everything's fine" Claire lied.

"Um I'm not coming home tonight I'm staying over at….. Layne's" Claire stated.

"Okay, mom thanks, bye." Claire said then she dialed Layne's number.

"Hey, Layne" Claire said when she picked up the phone.

"Um, well I told my mother I would be staying over at your house" Claire paused

"Actually, I'm not going to be staying over but if my mother calls please tell her I'm at your house sleeping or something." Claire continued.

"I'll explain everything later, okay" Claire reassured.

"I promise, I promise" Claire said. _Click._

"Hey you called your mother" Cam said when he entered the room.

"Yeah" Claire yawned.

"You're tired; sadly the guest room is in renovation so I guess you have to share a room with me." Cam said clearing off his bed. Cam put a sleeping bag on the floor and laid on it, they got comfy in their beds. When the lights were off Claire asked

"Cam are you awake"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what happened today"

"It's okay really"

"So, um, I can't sleep so can you just tell me about yourself"

"What that suppose to mean" Cam said defensively. Claire stifled a laugh.

"What I meant was I want to hear about your life."

"Well, um, I was born in L.A and then since my parents had a lot of business trips they decided to bring me to New York so I could have a steady home." Cam finished.

"So you don't live with your parents? Do you miss them….sometimes" Claire asked.

"I miss them all the time" Cam hesitated.

"Why am I saying this stuff to you" he mumbled so low it seemed that he was talking to himself.

"Well my parents are, well, I don't know, I'm just not to close to my parents, except my mom of course, my dad is always traveling so…yeah."Claire said sleepily.

"I think we should sleep now tomorrow is school" Cam suggested.

"Hey Cam can you do me a favor" Claire asked

"Depends on what" Cam stated

"Oh, um, please don't mention what happened today, to anyone." Claire begged.

"Okay, yeah whatever" Cam murmured.

**A/N:**** WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT Cam AND Claire CHAPTER 5 THANKS FOR READING BY NEXT FRIDAY I WILL POST CHAPTER 6.**

**THINGS COMING FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

_-Cam and Claire walks into the school together_

_-Massie gets jealous and embarrasses Claire _

_-Layne gets mad at Claire_

_-Cam kisses Claire _

_-and much, much more_

**Thanks a bunch for reading my story**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me **

**Xoxo**

**Britney ******


	6. Developing love?

Fishers Estate

Cam's room

7:30AM

Wednesday, September 11

"Cam, Cam, wake up were going to be late, wake up" Claire yelled shaking Cam.

"Wah, huh" Cam said in confusion, half asleep.

"We overslept; you forgot to set your alarm clock. Come on wake up"

"Holy shit" Cam jumped up. Cam then noticed that Claire was in a towel.

"You could borrow clothes from my sister her room is three doors down" Cam said, he grabbed a towel and entered the bathroom. Claire walked into the room and opened the humongous closet. She rummaged through the clothes and then found the perfect outfit. She quickly put on the white Valentine Tie-Neck Blouse & Voulant-Ruffle Silk Mini Skirt, brushed her hair down and wore white MIU-MIU flats. She applied her make-up and wore strawberry scented lip gloss. When she was done, she went down to the kitchen and grabbed 3 granola bars, she ate it and chugged it down with a cup of milk. She grabbed her coach purse and headed out the door. Outside of the fisher's estate, their driver Mark was waiting. She waited ten minutes and then Cam walked out the house gracefully, he was wearing Polo Ralph Lauren Vintage Denim Jeans with a Ralph polo shirt, his hair was brushed back, and he wore his famous leather jacket.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Cam said then found his seat next to Claire.

"Hit the brakes, drive fast, were almost late" Cam said once he got settled.

'_Damn he looks so hot right now, I could grab him and kiss him' _Claire thought.

'_She looks so sexy right now, wait what am I thinking I have a girlfriend, I'm in love with Massie'_ Cam thought.

"How do I look, does the clothes fit me" Claire asked checking herself.

'_You look so beautiful'_ Cam thought

"You look fine, perfect fit" Cam said then smiled.

"So you didn't tell me you had a sister" Claire questioned.

"Well, she's not my real sister she's adopted, she came to live with me last year then she left with my parents." Cam explained.

"Cam, traffics up ahead I think we're going to be stuck here for hours" Mark muttered.

"No, No, No" Cam prayed.

"I can't miss the morning announcements, Ms. Burns going to flip" Cam said, he unbuckled his seat belt and then started to unbuckle Claire's.

"Where are we going." Claire questioned.

"We're going to run, we can't be late, come on" Cam grabbed Claire's hand and they started running. 10 minutes later they got to the school, still holding hands, they rushed into the café panting. When they looked up everyone was starring.

"Mr. Fisher, Ms. Lyon takes your seats" Ms. Burns barked. Cam pulled Claire by the arm and led her to a nearby table.

"We made it" Cam sighed.

"Yeah, um you're still holding my hands" Claire pointed out. Cam realized that, and pulled away.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Cam apologized.

"It's okay, um so I'll see you at 4:00, my place" Claire suggested.

"Yeah, that's okay" Cam answered.

"Wait...I have um soccer practice, is 6:00 okay for you?" Cam proposed.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"Sure watevs…see you later" Claire said getting up.

"Okay, see you later" Cam called once he was 20 feet away from Claire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Cam's point of view**

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT" Massie shrieked.

"What was what about" I asked even though I knew very well what she was talking about, I decided to just play dumb.

"You know coming in HOLDING HANDS with that frikken' slut face girl, HOLDING HANDS" Massie screeched. I was very offended about the fact that Massie just called Claire a slut. A little too offended if you might ask me.

"Massie calm down, we were going to be late to school and so we were running. She was running real slowly so I had to pull her by the hand" I just left the part that she slept over my house, hey what Massie didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"Since when did you care if Claire was late or not" Massie said in suspicion.

"Since-"_riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg_. Have you ever heard the phrase saved by the bell?

"Well I got to get to class, so I'll catch you later, okay" I said then quickly pecked her on the cheeks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay you came in with, frikken' Cam FISHER, HOLDING HANDS, and I'm supposed to be quiet" Layne complained. UGH. This was never going to end; first there were stares from random people. Then there was death stares from the pretty committee. Now my best friend was raving like a complete maniac, reminding me CONSTANLY of what happened this morning.

"Layne, it was just an innocent run to the school, I'm not going to magically start having feelings for Cam Fisher" I assured Layne

"I never said you had feelings for him." Layne accused. Damn, she caught me there.

"Well, you were thinking it." I pressed.

"Okay but tell me something, where were you last night?" she asked.

"This is going to sound bad, Isleptoveratcam'shouse" I muttered.

"What?" Layne inquired

"I slept over at Cam's house" I finished.

"WHAT?!" Layne screeched.

"Calm down let me explain, so we went to the park to get some ice cream, and I almost got raped, but Cam came to the rescue. I was too scared to come home, so he said I should just say at his house." Well maybe I suggested that but who cares.

"We overslept and so we had to run to school, I was to slow so he had to drag me. And here we are now" I explained taking a breath.

"Okay, Wow, that's all I can say" she said flabbergasted. _RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG_

"Well, let's go to lunch" I said then walked off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls entered the café and Claire and Layne sat at their regular seats. Then the Massie and the pretty committee walked up to them.

"Well, Well, Well, If it isn't the tramp" Massie said with an evil grin.

"******I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?********" Claire hissed.**

**"****Claire are you a scuba diver" Massie asked.**

**"****No-"Claire was interrupted midway.**

**"****Then why are you wet" suddenly Massie poured the orange juice she was drinking all over Claire. The whole café erupted with laughter. Claire got up and ran into the hallways. And Cam followed her.**

**"****Claire, Claire, where are you, are you okay" Cam called.**

**"****I'm over here" Claire squeaked. Cam rushed to her side. He brushed her hair back and wiped the tears that had escaped from her eyes.**

**"****I'm so sorry, don't cry, please." Cam said pulling her into a hug. **

**"****Don't" Claire said pushing away from Cam's hug.**

**"****I'm okay, I'm fine" Claire said wiping away her tears.**

**"****Just go, please" Claire demanded, Cam hesitated.**

**"****Please" Claire cried, just at that moment Layne walked into the hallways.**

**"****Oh, Claire, sweetie, you okay" Layne mumbled pulling her into a tight hug. Layne noticed that Cam was still standing there.**

**"****Well, well, well, if it isn't Cam. Are you happy is this what you wanted, huh, for Claire to be embarrassed in front of practically the whole school" Layne snarled.**

**"****No I never-" **

**"****Well, I'm pretty sure you did" Layne snapped.**

**"****Look-"**

**"****No, you look, Claire is my best friend so mess with her, you mess with me, I don't ever want you or that bitch you call a girlfriend 20 feet near her" Layne hissed.**

**"****And, if you hurt her again I swear to god I will hunt you down and rip that pretty little head of yours" she threatened. Claire got up and beckoned Layne.**

**"****Layne lets go and get clothes from the lost and found." And they walked off. Cam just stood there in the hallways staring as they walked down the hallways.**

******Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

** Cam's point of view**

**"********Massie what the hell was that" I hissed.**

**"****What was what, oh that little incident" Massie shrugged.**

**"****It was payback, you know for what she did to you" Massie purred.**

**"****I never asked you to do that" I snapped.**

**"****I know I just wanted to do it, you know I was humiliated this morning when you walked in with that slut-"Massie ranted, anger filled me from head to toe.**

**"****She is not a slut, her name is Claire and I didn't ask you to do that" I yelled, I turned to walk away from her. Everyone in the hallways was looking our way.**

**"****Where. Are. You. Going." Massie said through her teeth, she grabbed my arm.**

**"****Any where that's far from you" I hissed, pulling my arm forcefully from her. I walked quickly to my next class, and then I started vibrating, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.**

**Claire:******** um its me srry for wat L said to u, **

**Cam: ********it's********ok, it was kinda tru anyways**

**Cam: ********I'm so sorry, I just wanted you to know I was never a part of wat mass did**

**Claire: ********ur still on for 6 **

**Cam: ********u bet, hey u want to watch me practice. Then we could go to ur house after**

**Claire: ********sure….. Then I'll see u later.**

**Cam: ********OK, whatevs.**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N****:******** Okay there you have it, the 6 the chapter of Cam and Claire. Sorry for not updating for a while. I was super busy with school and everything. I couldn't fit everything into this chapter but I promise I'll try to fit it in the next chapter I'll probably won't update for a while so I made this chapter kind of long. So any way thanks for reading. And I promise I will update scandels at Westchester high this week. Any ways thanks for reading my story.**

**Bye for now,**

**You know you love me **

**X X ******

**Britney**


	7. In Love

BOCD High

Math Class

Wednesday, September 11

2:30 AM

"Derrick takes your seat" Ms. Brown said sternly when Derrick walked into the class 10 minutes late.

"Go take a seat next to Claire" she pointed to the empty chair. Claire groaned.

"Do you have a problem misses Lyons" Ms. Browns asked.

"No, No problem" she answered. Derrick quickly took the seat next to Claire.

"Um Browns I need a textbook." Derrick asked.

"I ran out, share with Claire."

"Sure" Derrick smiled. Claire pushed the book near him so he could see it.

"As I was saying, if you divide the pie by two and multiply it by four square you would get 9" Ms. Browns trialed off.

"I want you to solve the problems on page 24 till the bell rings." Ms. Browns announced then walked off to sit behind her desk.

"So, what's the deal with you and Cam" Derrick asked.

"Nothing, I swear, everyone's asking me that, he and I are just lab partners" Claire screeched.

"You have a little temper" Derrick seemed amused.

"If you were being asked that for the 100th time today, you would be too." Claire answered.

"Did that witch tell you to ask me" Claire questioned.

"I'm just curious" Derrick said innocently.

"Sorry, I'm just a little annoyed" Claire apologized.

"S'okay" Derrick assured her.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG

"Well, I'll see you later then" Claire said grabbing her stuff.

"Claire and Derrick can I talk to you for a bit" Ms. Browns asked. Claire walked over to her.

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Your scores are dropping Derrick" Ms. Burns stated.

"If you don't bring your grade up I'm afraid you're going to get kicked off the soccer team" Ms. Browns said with sympathy.

"And Claire I just have to say I'm impressed with your perfect score on the test but the principle asked me to tell you that you need to have a PHYS ED activity or your failing for this marking period" Ms. Browns said.

"So it's either the girls' soccer team or cheerleading" Ms. Browns stated.

"Um soccer team" Claire said quickly.

"Aright, I'll tell coach you start tomorrow" Ms. Burns said.

"You two can go now" she said dismissively. They both walked out the classroom.

"Okay please, please, please tutor me" Derrick begged.

"Well, I'll do it if you teach me how to play soccer" Claire proposed.

"Okay, okay" Derrick said.

"Cool, then" Claire said then walked out the building to the soccer field.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BOCD High

Soccer Field

Wednesday, September 11

3:20 PM

"Glad you can make it" Cam said walking over to Claire.

"Yeah, so when do you think we could leave" Claire asked impatiently.

"By five-thirty" Cam assured her.

"FISHER GET YOUR BUTT ON THE FIELD" Coach Bunk called. Cam raced to the field, 30 minutes later Coach Bunk yelled.

"Goalie off the field" Derrick jogged off the field and headed toward Claire.

"Hey, I was thinking maybe you want to practice now" he suggested.

"Uh sure" Claire said getting up. Derrick grabbed a ball and kicked it towards Claire. Claire grabbed the ball with her hand and then smiled.

"I did it" she jumped up and down.

"Well actually, you're supposed to catch the ball with your legs, or head" Derrick said.

"Oh, well I want to try again." Claire said kicking the ball back to Derrick. After twenty tries she finally was able to catch the ball with her foot.

"I got it" Claire said triumphantly. Derrick laughed and then started to clap.

"Bravo" he smiled. Claire took a curtsy then started laughing to. Cam walked up to them.

"What's so funny" Cam asked curiously.

"Nothing" Claire managed to say.

"You're done? Let's go"

"Okay" Cam said picking up his stuff.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyon Estate

Claire's Room

Wednesday, September 11

5:45 PM

"Just put your stuff right there" Claire pointed to an empty space in the corner of her room. Cam dropped his messenger bag on the floor. Claire turned on her apple computer, Cam took out their project and they began to work.

"Were almost done" Claire said after awhile.

"I'm tired, let's stop" Cam complained.

"Yeah okay" Claire agreed. Cam walked around the room and examined Claire's CDs.

"You listen to PANAMORE "Cam asked.

"I love their music, I wish I could get into one of the concert but their always sold out" Claire answered.

"I like their music too" Cam said. He took one of the CDs and plugs it into the radio. Decode started to play. Cam got up from the computer and started to dance and sing.

"HOW DID WE GET HERE I USED TO KNOW THIS" Claire sang on the top of her lungs. Cam jumped in and started singing and dancing.

"IF YOU'RE A MAN AT ALL" Cam sang. Claire, hearing how he sounded, started doubling over laughter. The song finally finished both of them still laughing.

"Promise me you'll never go into the singing business" she choked out still laughing. Soon the laughing died out.

"Wow, that was fun" Cam admitted lying on Claire's bed.

"I know" Claire said still trying to recover from laughing too much.

"Well I should get going it's almost 8:00" Cam said packing up his stuff.

"Well goodbye" Claire waved.

"See, you tomorrow, my place?"

"'Kay" Cam slipped through the door. Claire just couldn't help the butterflies that were growing in her stomach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fisher's Estate

Cam's Room

Wednesday, September 12

4:30 PM

"We're finally done" Claire said after putting last touches on the project.

"Finally" Cam echoed. But in truth he didn't really want to finish he wanted to spend more time with her.

"We should get at least an A- we did well, including the fact that we don't really like each other." Claire said, this statement stung Cam because he was actually beginning to like Claire and even _Gulp_ Love her.

"Well, I guess this is like a goodbye, I'll see you at class though" Claire sounded hopeful.

"Bye" Cam finally said. He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After that day Cam and Claire hardly talked, days passed and they longed to talk to each other. They desperately missed each other's company. Claire walked up to the fisher's estate with the clothes that she had borrowed from Cam's sister. She pressed the bell and waited, finally a lady answered the door.

"Hey may I help you" she asked.

"Yeah I was wondering if Cam was home" Claire said.

"Of course he's right up in his room" She answered.

"Thanks" Claire said and walked up the staircase to Cam's room. When she got in front of the door she took a deep breath and then knocked. Nobody answered so she entered the room. When she did she immediately regretted it, Cam was on top of Massie on the bed with her clothes off.

"Oh, gosh" Claire covered her eyes.

"I'm so so so sorry, the lady said I could come and drop these off, and I knocked and nobody answered so I entered, I'm sorry" she ran out the room slamming the door behind her. She entered Cam's sisters' room and carefully laid the clothes on the bed. She slipped out the room and ran down the staircases.

"Did you find him" the lady questioned.

"Yeah, I did"

"Is everything okay" the lady asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Claire's voice broke on the word fine. She ran outside and started pedaling on the bike as fast as she could. When she got home she ran straight for her bedroom. And then hell broke loose. She started sobbing uncontrollably. She started smashing her PANAMORE CD collection she and Cam listened to every time he came over. Finally she dug her head into the pillow. This was what she got for falling in love with Cam; she knew he just needed the grade that was why he was ever nice to her. But she didn't want to admit it, now she was heartbroken. The next morning Claire had told her mother she was sick, so she didn't go to school for a week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lyon Estate

Claire's Room

Thursday, September 30th

5:45 PM

"Can I come in" a husky voice asked.

"Sure", Claire said in a scratchy voice. Cam entered the room, Claire heart started pounding hard.

"Uh…how are you doing" Cam asked sincerely.

"I'm fine" Claire lied.

"So...I…um just thought I would come and visit, you missed two weeks of school, and I was worried." Claire heart started to melt, he _did_ care about her.

"Plus I can't get a good grade if my lab partner isn't there." Claire frowned. So much for that idea.

"Thanks for visiting me" Claire managed to choke out.

"No prob" Cam shrugged.

"So how is everything" Claire asked.

"Fine I guess" Cam said.

"Can you tell Derrick that he could come to my house tomorrow so we could study for tomorrow's test." Claire whispered.

"Uh…sure" Cam said. '_Why is she studying with Derrick, are they going out. Wait. Why do I care she's not my girlfriend, I have a girlfriend. Massie. UGH I'm in love with Claire, how do I tell her? Is she going to love me back, what do I do'_ Cam thought.

"You okay" Claire asked interrupting Cam's thought.

"Yeah…um…sure. Well okay then bye." And he left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**Hey guys it's your girl Brit. Well here's the chapter hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think about it by reviewing. Any ways here's a taste of the upcoming drama.

_-Derrick falls in love with Claire_

_-Cam tells Claire he is in love with her._

_-she picks…………………_

_-Massie has a few tricks up her sleeves._

_I want you to tell me who she should pick. Review, PM, me. Thanks. _

Well I'm just going to leave you with that.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	8. Kiss Me

Lyon's Estate

Claire's room

6:00 PM

Monday, October 2nd

Claire ignored Cam all week; she would find herself blushing every time he was near, every time he touched her. She couldn't take that risk she had to stay away from him before someone noticed her face always getting red while he was near-

"Claire did I get this right" Derrick asked scattering her thoughts.

"Sorry" Claire apologized she looked at the problem Derrick had just solved. Her eyes widen her lips curved up into a smile.

"Wow that's right" Claire choked out.

"Don't act that surprised it's kind of insulting" Derrick faked hurt.

"I should, after three torturing sessions you finally got a problem right, and I was starting to think you were dumb" Claire joke, she liked Derrick, he was cool she could easily be herself around him. He was so easy to laugh with, and mind I say he was extremely gorgeous.

"So, you seem distracted" Derrick noted.

"There's been a lot going on" Claire answered.

"I'm all ears" Derrick pressed.

"I'll tell you later, but we have a bigger issue on our hands" Claire tried to steer the conversation from her.

"And what is that"

"Well, it's once in a lifetime that you get a math problem right, so our problem is what to celebrate with, Chinese food, pizza, ice cream" Claire posed.

"All make sure they put extra pepperoni on my pizza" Derrick said, and walked over to Claire's bed.

"What do you mean, were going out get your lazy ass off my bed I just made it" Claire said knocking him off her bed with a pillow, Derrick hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh, you asked for it" Derrick said with an evil grin. He grabbed the other pillow on her bed and hit her lightly on the head. Claire copied this movement but hit him harder. They had a pillow fight for the next five minutes. Derrick found himself on top of Claire just inches away from her lips. Derrick felt an urge to grab Claire by her face and kiss her passionately, but fought against it, he slowly got up from there embrace.

"Sorry" he muttered. Claire shrugged.

"I'm starving lets go get food" Claire cried. Derrick grabbed his coat and led Claire to the door, he got on his motorcycle.

"Were not taking that" Claire muttered.

"Oh yes we are, get on cry baby" Derrick teased.

"But-"Claire complained.

"But nothing, come on" Claire sighed defeated and climbed on. Derrick turned the engine on.

"Hold tight" Derrick called over his shoulder and sped off. They arrived at the mall a few minutes later.

"We're here." Derrick announced. Claire just held him tighter.

"Are you okay" Derrick asked anxious.

"Help me get down" Claire squeaked. Derrick unwounded her hands from around his chest and climbed down. Next he carried Claire off the motorcycle.

"Climb on" he suggested. Claire shook her head.

"Come on" Derrick insisted. Claire sighed in defeat and climbed on his back.

"I'm heavier than your average book bag." Claire grumbled. Derrick just chuckled.

"Your light, don't worry 'bout it" Derrick said and then entered the mall. Derrick lined up in front of the pizza hut food court at the mall, when they were finally in front of the line they ordered a box of pizza to go. They also stopped at the ice cream shop and ordered ice cream. They went to sit down Derrick placed all the food on the table.

"Put me down Derrick" Claire begged.

"No" Derrick said stubbornly. Claire opened a bottle of water she been holding and poured a small amount on his head.

"How dare you" Derrick said fake angry.

"I'm still not letting you down" Derrick shrugged. Claire was about to say something when somebody called her name she turned around to see who it was and to her surprise it was…..

**(The chapter ends here, JK come on guys I'm not that evil [maybe I am] I wanted to stop here but I haven't been updating so I decided to make this chapter extra long)**

"Sarah, Sarah, is that you" Claire asked. There in front of them was a slightly tall girl, with fire red hair and her skin as pale as an albino. She wore white Gucci pants, red Ralph authentic polo shirt and red Chanel tote. She looked like a supermodel.

"The one and only" Sarah said with a huge smile, Derrick set Claire down. Claire ran to the girl and pulled her in for a huge bear hug.

"Oh my gosh I miss you so much, what happened, to you" Claire said when they finally pulled away.

"Well, my parents died a month after we moved" Claire looked at Sarah with sorry eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Claire crooned.

"I got over it" Sarah smiled.

"But anyway I got adopted by the Fisher's" she said smiling. **(PAUSE. REWIND. Did she just say the Fisher's? LoL) **Claire's head started spinning did she just say the Fisher's. That meant if the Fisher's adopted her brother was…

"Cam" Derrick called out. Surely behind her Cam was there, looking so gorgeous it was a crime (**Corny), **he was wearing a white t-shirt and ripped jeans, with white Nike sneakers. Claire then notice her mouth was opened she tried to close it but it was unresponsive. She tried to breathe but couldn't remember how. When she finally gained control of her body she shut her jaw, and took a deep breath. She started blushing; she almost looked like a tomato.

"Hi" she squeaked. Sarah looked from Claire to Cam and then again.

"You two know each other" she finally asked.

"Yeah, we are actually lab partners." Claire replied. Again blushing.

"Oh so cool, you go to the same school as Cam, I'm going there starting tomorrow" Sarah started jumping up and down. Cam looked at Claire and Sarah.

"You two know each other" he asked confused.

"Yeah. We were best friends since 4 years old, then I moved and we lost touch" Sarah sighed then hugged Claire again.

"Oh My Gosh we have to get together and catch up, what about you come to my place and we have a sleepover, Friday, just like old times" Sarah begged, then gave Claire the puppy eyes. No one could resist the puppy eyes, no one.

"Sure" Claire shrugged. Sarah jumped up with excitement then quickly hugged Claire again.

"I miss you so much" she cried.

"I missed you to" Claire sighed. Derrick cleared his throat.

"Oh Sarah this is Derrick, Derrick this is Sarah." Claire introduced. Pain crossed Cam face.

'_What is she doing here with Derrick, are they on a date' _Cam cringed at his thought. He had to get rid of his feelings for Claire, he looked over at Claire _she was so beautiful._ And fast.

"Is that your boyfriend" Sarah questioned. Claire started blushing furiously.

"No" she answered.

"Just my dumb friend" Claire said with a smile. Derrick playfully nudged her and she hit him back.

"Actually I'm Derrick her smart, loving, hot friend" Claire chuckled.

"So do you have a boyfriend" Derrick asked sweetly.

"No actually I don't" Sarah smiled.

"Do you" Derrick smiled,

"Actually I don't, and I don't have a girlfriend, might I add" he said chuckling.

"That's not the…" Sarah was cut off.

"Don't sweat it, it was a joke," Derrick said.

"I'm single" he added. Claire looked out the window and saw it was starting to get dark.

"Let's go Derrick' she signaled. They waved bye to the siblings and hurried out the mall with the food in their hands. Derrick strapped the food down on his motorcycle, and motioned Claire to climb on.

"I don't think so I rather walk". Claire said and started walking. Derrick grabbed her arms before she could get away.

"I think I'm going to have to mess with your memory." He said and stood closer to Claire, he leaned down near her ears.

"What are you afraid of" he asked, his cool breath trickled on Claire cheeks, she forgot to breathe.

"Um...Crashing…motion sickness" Claire choked on the words. He kissed her cheeks; her mind was in frenzy she didn't know how to even move.

"Are you afraid now" Derrick inquired.

"Ah…yeah…motion sickness" she spoke non confident. Derrick smelled an easy victory. He kissed from her cheeks down to her jaw then again he did that several of time then stopped at the corner of her lips.

"And now" he breathed.

"Okay" Claire squeaked out in defeat. Derrick quickly pressed his lips onto her lips before she could utter another word. The kiss lasted for at least thirty seconds before they pulled away. Claire wrapped her hands around his neck and planted another kiss on his lips, she parted her lips slightly and her tongues entered his mouth, she could have sworn she heard fireworks. The kiss was everything she thought her first kiss would be like. They finally pulled away for air, they looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

**Cam's POV**

My eyes followed Claire as she walked out the mall.

"So when are you going to tell her" Sarah asked me once they were out.

"Tell who what" I asked her confused.

"Tell Claire that you're in love with her." She said, I was stunned, how did she know?

"What…_pftt_…I don't know…_pfft…_. Okay I'm in love with her. Is it that obvious" I asked.

"Yes it is, well to me, come on I bet she likes you back she was blushing every time you talked." Why hadn't I noticed that?

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah sure go talk to her; before she goes tell her how you feel, and give her time to think about it" she said. I should listen to her, she gave really good advice.

"What about Massie" I asked I may be mean but I don't two time.

"Tell her you will break-up with her tonight" she shrugged.

"Okay I'll catch up with you later" I said and started running toward the exit.

"I'll be in Ralph Lauren" she called out to me. I ran to the mall's parking and searched for Derrick and Claire when I finally spotted them, I wished I hadn't. They were there kissing, Claire's arm around Derrick. They were French kissing.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Okay this is the end of the chapter, sorry I didn't update soon. I've just been so busy with school and school drama. I hope you like this chapter. I got inspiration from Kiss me. love that song. Anyhow. I want to dedicate this chapter to Beautifulcassie, lunaray, carefree34, massiegurl, and many more. Thanks for reading my stories I'll update a soon as possible. Review please.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing**

**Bye for now,**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney **


	9. Heart Broken

**A/N:** Well here's another chapter thanks for choosing the story, oh and I noticed I forgot to put disclaimer up for my chapters so here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the clique or any other characters in this story (Except Sarah)

* * *

BOCD High

Hallways

7:30 AM

Tuesday, October 3rd

"Claire Stacey Lyon where have you been" Layne said finally catching up to Claire in the hallways.

"First of all Layne I saw you yesterday in school. And second of all, my middle name is not Stacey" Claire mumbled.

"Yeah, well you've haven't been yourself for almost, well since you and Cam had that project" Layne retorted. Claire's throat tighten her eyes were threatening to leak. Why did she have to react this way every time Cam's name was mention? She had a boyfriend. Yup she and Derrick is officially a couple. When they went home from the mall they talked and kissed, and talked, and kissed some more.

"Oh yeah I have something to tell you, me and Derrick are going out" Claire blurted out once she and Layne finally reached their lockers. Layne took a minute to digest the words she was hearing. Once the words finally clicked in her head her eyes widened.

"Derrick Harrington, are you kidding me" Layne whispered yelled, making sure nobody heard them. These hallways were gossip central.

"Is there any other Derrick we know" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but he's like a Greek god." Layne whispered.

"Well that's insulting, are you trying to say I'm not good enough for him" Claire snapped.

"What, no, you know that's not what I meant. I just, wow" Layne responded.

"Come on it's not that surprising. I mean we did have a couple study sessions together" Claire shrugged.

"I was just thinking, first we were the dorks of the school, and now you're going out with one of the hottest boys in the school" Layne explained.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing yesterday" Claire said smiling knowing that Layne accepted the relationship between her and Derrick. Before Layne could reply Claire name was called by a gorgeous model.

"Sarah, Hi" Claire said once Sarah reached her.

"What's up" Sarah said, she looked past Claire and eyed Layne.

"Oh Layne, Sarah, Sarah Layne" Claire introduced.

"Hi I'm Claire's best friend" Layne said emphasizing that the role was already taken.

"Oh well I'm Sarah, Claire and I were best friend since four" Sarah said, she gave her a look that seemed to say I-knew-her-longer-than-you.

"So let's go to the cafeteria" Claire proposed trying to lighten up the mood. Just then Cam and Derrick walked through the hallways.

"Hey babe" Derrick said, and then kissed her. Sarah and Cam's eyes widen, so did the kids that had just witnessed the kiss. And so did the Pretty Committee, Kristen was especially mad since everyone knew she liked Derrick.

"Uh, wow, I thought you said you weren't dating anyone" Sarah whispered yelled at Claire, she didn't know to either be happy or mad at Claire. She should be happy; for one Claire was her best friend she just wanted to her to be happy. But she should also be mad; Claire failed to mention that Derrick was her boyfriend, and Claire did hurt her brother. She turned around to see her brother's face; it looked like he was sick. She sighed knowing the pain he must be going through; the love of his life was making out with her boyfriend, which was also one of his best friends.

"Well, at the time, me and Derrick wasn't going out" Claire shrugged.

"When did you decide to go out" Sarah asked.

"Last-night" Claire smiled at the memory.

"Oh your girlfriend is coming this way Cam" Layne hissed.

"Oh she's not me girlfriend anymore" Cam mumbled, still in shock from the kiss.

"As of when" Claire asked almost happy.

"As of yesterday" Cam mumbled.

Just as he said that the PC came and stood in front of Claire.

"Hey, hoe" Massie said to Claire.

"Hey bitch" Claire answered back.

"If your face had "Welcome" written on it, it would make a perfect doormat." Massie snapped.

"Massie leave her alone" Dylan whispered. Massie looked at her like she grew a tree on top of her head.

"Well I'm out of here" Dylan said and walked off.

"Your face is such a mess, why don't you get your dog something different to chew on?" Claire hissed, earning giggles around the hallways.

"Shut up you animal" Massie shrieked.

"That's funny you calling me an animal, it's you that has the webbed feet." Claire screeched. Everyone was laughing hard.

"Who you calling an animal" Massie shouted.

"Didn't I dissect you in a biology class one time?" Claire said smirking. Massie was mad, she was real mad. Claire was happy, really happy.

"Don't get mad at me cause Cam dumped you, he finally sees the garbage you are" Claire shouted loud enough for the people in the hallways to hear. Massie was mad. Really mad, this was it she needed to teach this slut a lesson. She raised her hand to slap Claire, but Derrick's hand grabbed hers before her hand could touch Claire's face.

"Don't lay a finger on my girlfriend" Derrick hissed. Then let go of Massie's hand.

"Well I don't have time for these idiots" Sarah said pointing her skinny pale hands at the PC.

"Let's go" Claire suggested. She, Sarah, Layne, Cam, and Derrick walked away from the PC leaving them both humiliated and angry.

* * *

Claire got to her English class five minutes early; she looked around and saw that the only seat opened was next to Dylan. She walked up to the seat and sat down. On the other side of her was Kemp, everyone knew he was a pervert.

"Hey baby" Kemp purred at Claire. Claire just rolled her eyes.

"If I were to rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together" Kemp stated.

"Yeah?! Well, if I were to rewrite the alphabet I would put F and U together. Get my point?!" Claire snapped she heard Dylan giggle beside her.

"Aww, baby don't be like that" Kemp said putting his arm around Claire.

"Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me?" Claire hissed. Kemp automatically put his hand down.

"Leave her alone Kemp" Dylan snapped.

"Thanks" Claire mumbled.

"No prob, I'm Dylan" she introduced. She held out her hand, Claire just looked at it. Dylan pulled her hands back in

"I know your name." Claire said.

"Oh, okay um, I just wanted to say I don't want to be your enemy, I want to be your friend. And trust me Massie did not plan this. I do seriously want to be your friend." Dylan said taking a breath.

"I really don't like what Massie's doing , thinking she could boss anyone around like that, but I love how you can stand up to her, that's why I quit the PC this morning I want to be able to stand up to her." Dylan explained.

"And I will really like us to become friends" Dylan finished.

"Um, okay, I guess we could, um why don't you sit with us at lunch. And if you're re lying to me now then you're a horrible person." Claire stated.

"Trust me I'm not lying to you" Dylan assured her.

"Friends" Dylan stuck out her hand. Claire eyed it for a second, and then she shook it.

"Friends" Claire shook her hands.

* * *

**(I'm going to give you a bonus part for not updating for awhile)**

**What happened after Claire and Derrick got home from the mall?**

**After the mall…….**

"Um about the kiss" Claire and Derrick said at the same time when they arrived at Claire's house.

"You first" they said together. They laughed this time.

"Okay let me start, I think I have feelings for you and I would love for us to go out" Derrick said out in a rush. Claire was flabbergasted; she was happy Derrick had feelings for her, but then again she couldn't stop thinking about Cam. Every single thought in her mind was plagued by him, she tried not to think about it but it was impossible. But if she dated Derrick she would most likely fall for him and forget her feelings for Cam. Right? '_I mean who wouldn't fall for Derrick, he was funny, charming, and cute, and he had the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. And Cam was so sweet. Wait did I just say Cam, no I meant Derrick. I can't like Cam. First his girlfriend is the Anti-Christ, and second of all he probably wouldn't like me._

"Claire you okay" Derrick asked breaking her train of thoughts.

"Um, yeah, let's give it a try" Claire said with a toothy grin.

"Give what a try" Derrick asked confused.

"Let's go out" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Really, um okay" Derrick said with a grin on his face.

"I really want to kiss you right now" Derrick purred.

"Okay" Claire closed her eyes waiting for his lips to meet hers……

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's it guys thanks for reading. I've been so busy, school, homework, social life. I was going to update next week, but my boyfriend said he loves me (which is a big step in our relationship). I was so happy I decided to be nice and update the story. Please review telling me ideas, remarks, and what you thought about the chapter. And if you have nothing nice to say please don't review. Oh and anonymous reviews are welcomed. I update as soon as I can. Love you all.

Well that's it. Kisses.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing**

**Bye for now,**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney ** 


	10. Love Hurts

BOCD High

Biology Class

7:30

Tuesday, October 4th

"Class we are going to start a new project" Mr. Kline announced. The class groaned.

"You have to study a plant, for example a daisy. You and your lab partner are going to have to form a presentation, telling the class everything about the plant. What kind of use does it have for humans or animals? How do you grow it? Where does it grow? This project is due in three days." When Mr. Kline finished explaining the project, Cam and Claire turned to face each other.

"Sooooooooo" Claire said feeling awkward.

"Hi" Cam managed to choke out. He was still in shock from the event that took place in the hallways. He tried to forget about Claire, since now she was his best friend's girlfriend. But the problem was no matter how hard he tried, she kept finding her way back into his brain. He was in love with her, he tried to convince himself he wasn't but he couldn't deny the fact that he was.

"So what do you think we should do for our project" Claire blurted out poking a hole through Cam's thought.

"Huh" Cam asked confused.

"I said do you have an idea for our project". Claire repeated annoyed.

"I was thinking maybe we should do the project on wheat" Cam replied.

"Yeah we should make it interesting by baking a cake" Claire said building on to the idea.

"What does cake has to do with wheat." Cam asked confused.

"Well everyone knows that you need wheat to make cake, it's what humans use wheat for" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we just buy a cake?" Cam said.

"I think it is more fun to make it on our own" Claire smiled.

"I can't cake" Cam complained

"Well you will learn, because this is a group project" Claire said while pointing he index finger at herself and then to Cam.

"Whatever" Cam said shrugging the subject off. Then silence fell upon their table, leaving an awkward atmosphere.

"So, you and Derrick" Cam said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we hooked up yesterday" Claire smiled at the memory.

"Oh" Cam sighed. How can the love of his life like Derrick his best friend. He could not take this anymore he had to get out of here or else he would do something he would regret. Just at that moment the bell rang.

"Thank god" Cam said under his breath. He grabbed his belongings and hurry out the classroom. To his luck he bumped into Massie.

"Hey Cam" she greeted him in a flirty smile.

"Get out of my way" Cam grumbled.

"Cam we could work this out, we don't need to break up, I love you" Massie whined.

"The relationship wasn't working Massie get over it" Cam sighed then started walking. Massie ran in front of him.

"It's because of that slut right is that why you left me" Massie yelled catching the attention of kids in the hallways.

"Her name is Claire. She is not a slut, she is a way better person than you can ever be" Cam hissed.

"You will pay for this Cam" Massie threatened then walked away. Cam sighed and walked into his next class.

"Hey dude you seem a little down" Derrick mused, as Cam took his seat next to him.

"I just don't feel good" Cam lied smoothly.

"Hope you feel better" Derrick said concerned. Cam nodded then turned to the front of the room. The teacher's voice drowned in his thoughts.

"So what do you think about me and Claire" Derrick asked, Cam's heart broke down again for the second time today.

"It's okay I guess" Cam whispered and he left, leaving Derrick standing in hallways with a puzzled look. Cam quickly made his way through the crowded hallways, then just when he was about to turn the corner he bumped into his sister.

"Oh gosh, Cam" Sarah whispered pulling Cam into a huge bear hug.

"I know how you feel, well I don't really know, seeing I've never been in love, but oh my gosh, you must feel terrible" Sarah said pulling him into another hug.

"Love hurts" Cam whispered.

* * *

You guys must hate me. I haven't updated in forever andddddd this chapter is not even long. I'm super sorry. Please people forgive me. I'll try to update sooner. Scandal at Westchester high is on hiatus. I'll make sure that the next chapter of C and C is full of drama ad romance. In this chapter I just wanted to show how Cam feels. I PROMIS YOU GUYS THAT YOU WILL LOVE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLESE REVIEW. I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing**

**Bye for now,**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney :) **


	11. The Fight

BOCD High

Hallways

7:45 AM

Tuesday, October 4th

Claire watched as Cam made his way out the door. She gathered her books and headed out the door. To her luck she bumped into the devil herself. Massie.

"Watch were you going bitch" Massie screeched gathering her books that fell on the floor. Claire really didn't have the energy and time for a bitch fight with Massie.

"Massie I don't have time for this" Claire sighed, she started to walk around Massie, but Massie blocked her.

"You don't have time for this but you have time to steal my boyfriend" Massie yelled, drawing attention to them.

"He was going to break-up with you with or without me" Claire informed her.

"You hoe" Massie hissed.

"It's not my fault you can't keep a man" Claire said, then walked off. Massie cheeks was hot red, she was huffing and puffing. '_The nerve that bitch to say something like that'_, Massie thought. Claire made her way through the hallways, walking towards the café. She spotted Sarah and Cam hugging, she was about to greet them when she spotted Cam's pained face. Why was he so sad? She listened closely to what they were saying.

"It's okay I guess" Cam whispered and he left, leaving Derrick standing in hallways with a puzzled look. Cam quickly made his way through the crowded hallways, then just when he was about to turn the corner he bumped into his sister. They pulled away from their embrace, and then Sarah said,

"I know how you feel, well I don't really know, seeing I've never been in love, but oh my gosh, you must feel terrible" Sarah pulled him into another hug.

"Love hurts" Cam whispered. What was that supposed to mean? Was he still in love with Massie? Claire took in a deep breath trying not to dig deeper into what Cam said. She made her way into the café; she took her regular seat next to Layne. The day flew by quickly; Claire was in her last class for the day when she heard Alicia Rivera, the hoe of the school.

"Attention all student that are participating in boy or girl soccer teams; you have an emergency soccer practice this afternoon for the soccer game coming up next week. This is Alicia Rivera, saying I heart you" Claire groaned. She's on the team because she needs some kind of gym credit to pass the semester. She sighed. Her "boyfriend" Derrick and the love of her life, no her "friend" Cam will be there. And to make it worst the demon, Kristen will also be there, seeing she was the captain of the girls' soccer team. _RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG. _Claire gathered her books and made her way to through the hallways, to the soccer field.

* * *

Claire walked into the soccer field after changing into pink juicy shorts, and a pink tank top. She looked around the field trying to find a good place to sit. She spotted Sarah sitting in the middle of the field holding soccer balls. Claire gracefully walked over to her.

"Hey Sarah, when did you join the team?" Claire asked.

"I am the manager," she answered.

"The principle said if I join the team I get extra credit, which means I won't spend my summer in school" Sarah explained.

"So what do you do as the manager" Claire asked, barely interested, she just needed something to stop her from thinking about Cam.

"Well I collect the balls on the field; uh I give the team players water, Gatorade, towels

"I also organize fundraising for the teams and also events" Sarah finished. Just as Sarah finished explaining her duties to Claire, Cam walked in. Claire couldn't help but stare at the Greek god that was walking across the soccer field. He was wearing boy shorts and a shirt that clung to his skin, which seem to outline his perfect body. Claire sighed knowing that all she could do was watching him. Sarah, who was sitting next to Claire, noticed that Claire was staring at Cam.

"Claire, who was you staring at" Sarah asked even though she knew the answer.

"No one, I was just looking at the sky" Claire lied.

"Claire, you weren't a good liar when we were four, and you're still not a good liar, now I'm going to ask you again. Who were you staring at?" Sarah inquired. Claire knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

"I was staring at _Cam" _Claire mumbled that last part so Sarah wouldn't hear.

"I said I was staring at Cam" Claire said defeated.

"I KNEW IT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HIM AREN'T YOU" Sarah yelled. The kids in the field bewilderedly stared at them. A minute passed and they looked away.

"Shut up" Claire hissed.

"Sorry" Sarah giggled.

"Yes I love him, but it doesn't matter anymore" Claire whimpered, the pain she was trying to ignore all day hit her as hard as a brick. She was moments from crying when Sarah spoke.

"You have to tell him, I guarantee he likes you back" Sarah said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Nope, I decided I will get rid of my feeling by going out with derrick" Claire replied.

"But isn't that kind of mean. You know using derrick like that. I haven't known him for a long time but the way Cam talks about him, I think he deserves better" Sarah replied.

"I guess you're right. I'm going to break it off, our relationship" Claire retorted.

"Then, I think you should tell Cam about how you really feel about him" Sarah suggested.

"When I feel I'm ready" Claire whispered. Just as she finished saying that the girl's soccer coach and the Boy's soccer coach walked to the middle of the field.

"As you know the championship games are coming up and only one team could represent BOCD" Ms. Monroe announced.

"So until the game we would practice together as one team. Then we would carefully pick students from either team to participate in the championship games." Mr. Mantel droned.

"Today we will pair you up with a partner, and then you will have a match against another pair of kids." Ms. Monroe explained.

"Beware that we will be taking notes, everything you do will determine if you're going to be in the final team that would represent BOCD" Mr. Mantel added.

"Okay here are the teams, Kristen and Claire; you will be going against, Derrick and Cam." Ms. Monroe said, just like that she read of the list until everyone was paired up. Then she assigned everyone a space on the field to play their mini soccer game.

"Good luck" Sarah yelled after Claire as she walked towards her group.

"Hey guys…..and girl" she said when she reached where her group was standing.

"Hey baby" Derrick said pulling Claire into a hug.

"Hey" Claire whispered, only wishing cam was the one hugging her. Cam, who was standing behind Derrick, was close to knocking Derrick out. It still hurt to see anyone other than him touch Claire (In a lovey dovey way). Kristen's long manicured hands was about to pop the soccer ball if she held it any tighter. Kristen was in love with Derrick, of course it hurts to see him all lovey dovey with the slut, _Claire. _

"Let's get started" Kristen hissed obviously pissed.

"Okay" they chorused.

Kristen kicked the ball towards the boys. Cam caught it with his feet and did a little fancy foot work with it before kicking to Claire. Claire caught the ball and kicked the ball hard to get past the line so she could score a goal. Luckily she made it. Derrick kicked the ball back and made a goal. Cam and Derrick smacked fists. Claire kicked the ball aiming for the goal but Cam caught and kicked it back to Claire's direction. Kristen, who wanted to show- off her awesome soccer skills, went for the ball but instead she bumped into Claire.

"Bitch, watch out" She sneered.

"Dumbass, you're the one that bumped into me" Claire hissed. They both got up, brushing the dirt off them. Then Claire got into Claire's face. "You don't know me, I promise you I will smack the ugly off of you" Kristen threatened.

"Excuse me, but by the time I'm finished with you, you will end up in a grave yard, Bitch." Claire hissed.

"Girls calm down" Derrick said, trying to lighten the mood. Then Kristen shoved Claire. .

"You did not" Claire Screeched.

"I know I did." Kristen smirked. And that was all it took, Claire attacked Kristen, punching and kicking and slapping her.

"Cat fight" Kemp who was nearby yelled. Everyone ran to witness the fight.

Cam tried to get Claire off of Kristen but instead he receives a punch in the eye. '_Damn she sure can hit hard' _Cam thought. He finally succeeded in getting Claire off Kristen. Claire was still punching and kicking the air trying to hit Kristen.

"Claire calm down" cam whispered in Claire's ears, immediately calming her. She was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath. Claire ended up with several scratches on her arm, while Kristen ended up with a busted lip and scratches on her face, and sore spots, and bruises she knew was their but wasn't visible yet.

"Kemp, take Kristen to the nurse on the second floor" Ms. Monroe commanded.

"Cam take Claire to my class room to calm down. There are bandages on my desk" Ms. Monroe demanded. And with that they left. When they arrived in the classroom, Cam helped Claire put on the Bandages on the scratches. They both then realized their face was to close together. Cam leaned in wanting to capture her rosy soft lips with his. Claire backed away and cleared her throat. They were silent for a while. When they finally finished putting the band-aids on, Claire spoke.

"I'm sorry" Claire whispered.

"For what" Cam asked.

"For punching you" Claire muttered.

"Oh that, that's okay" Cam responded.

"No it's not okay. And I will make sure I do something for you" Claire promised.

"You don't have to" Cam muttered.

"But I want to" Claire responded. "It will make me feel better" Claire smiled.

"OK. Let's get going" Cam suggested.

"Yeah" Claire said, smiling.

She was in love with Cam, she couldn't deny, nor ignore it anymore. She had to tell him. But first she had to break up with Derrick. _Gulp._

* * *

Well that's it sorry for the long wait. I made this chapter a little long. If you want a sneak preview of the next chapter. Review. Any way I'm so happy that I finally updated. I probably wont update Scandals at Westchester high' for about a month. I promise to update soon for C and C. Ant I keep getting reviews about the twilight scene I put in chap 8. I thought the part will go right with the story so I added it. No I'm not adding any more twilight scenes. Any way I'll update as soon as I can.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing**

**Bye for now,**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney **


	12. Caught RedHanded

Claire rang the doorbell to the Fisher's Estate. She waited for somebody to answer the door. Finally, after minutes of waiting somebody opened the door.

"Claire I'm so glad you're here. I miss you so much." Sarah exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too" Claire said smiling.

"Come in, Come in" Sarah said stepping away from the door. Claire made her way inside.

"Oh did I tell you I invited Layne, she will be here in a few minutes" Claire explained as she dropped her bag in the corner of Sarah's huge room.

"Oh well the more the merrier, right" Sarah muttered.

"Yeah" Claire said. Exactly at that moment the door bell rang.

"I'll go get it" Sarah volunteered, and ran downstairs. A few minutes passed before Layne and Sarah entered the room.

"Hey Claire" Layne greeted Claire as she set her bag on the bed.

"So first I was thinking we should watch a movie, and then we should give ourselves makeovers, and then watch more movies till we fall asleep." Sarah yammered on.

"Ok so what movie should we watch?" Sarah asked holding up 5 DVD choices.

"Why don't we watch, um, twilight" Layne suggested.

"Great idea" Sarah said while inserting the movie in the DVD player. They each grabbed a pillow and some snack and sat on the floor in front of the Television.

"You know what I don't understand is why Alice didn't see Bella when she tried to escape" Claire commented while biting off a piece licorice.

"Yeah, she has vision and stuff why didn't she see her" Sarah agreed. They were quiet for a while, watching the movie intently when Layne screamed. Sarah and Claire stared at her.

"What Edward just bit off James ears" Layne whispered defensive. By the end of the movie Sarah was crying.

"I can't believe he almost killed her he couldn't stop sucking her blood" Sarah choked out.

"I can't believe that Victoria is still alive" Claire grumbled. Sarah wiped her tears away, she walked towards her White Mac© she opened the iTunes© program, seconds later music blasted from the speakers.

"Time for makeovers" Sarah yelled over the music. Sarah started

The girls finally position themselves on the bed: Layne doing Claire's hair while Claire was painting Sarah's toes and Sarah was on the computer shopping for dresses for the three girls.

"So Claire tell me how it's been going with Derrick" Layne asked.

"Well it's been really great but, I don't really feel a connection" Claire answered.

"Well technically you haven't gone out on a real date yet" Layne said then popped some milk duds into her mouth.

"I know, but the truth is I'm in love with someone else" Claire admitted looking down at Sarah's feet as if it were the most important thing in the world.

"Who is it" Layne demanded.

"My brother" Sarah replied.

"Cam, NO WAY" Layne yelled.

"Shhhh, he may be in the other room" Claire hissed at Layne while blushing furiously.

"But then why are dating Derrick if you love Cam, you know you're just going to ruin their friendship, right?" Layne said.

"Ohh, I found this really cute dress, its adorable" Sarah squealed.

"Trying to have a dramatic moment over here" Layne said rolling her eyes.

"Oh sorry" Sarah apologized then went back to browsing dresses on her computer.

"I thought of that but the only reason I dated Derrick was because I wanted to get rid of the feelings I have for Cam" Claire explained.

"But now I know I can't get rid of this feeling, it's like I just can't help but like him, no matter how hard I try" Claire said struggling to find a word for how her heart was feeling right now. Confusion, sadness, love, hate, happiness. These few months had really changed her life. At first she was disgusted at Massie and Cam. But now all that changed (Well except Massie, she still hate he with a passion.)

"Guess what people I just bought Aqua and red patent leather strappy shoes in clouds of white tulle at Chanel. And it was made in rue Cambon, Paris." Sarah boasted. Layne and Claire just stared at her.

"Sorry sorry" Sarah whispered before returning her focus back to the computer.

"Any ways I think by the way Cam looks at you, I think he likes you" Layne predicted.

"I don't know about that, but I know I have to break-up with Derrick" Claire muttered. For the rest of the hour the girls painted their nails, curled their hair, dressed up. They talked about everything, music, hot Hollywood men, school, places they've been. At the end of the night the Layne and Sarah had gotten closer.

"Ohh lets make a prank call" Sarah squealed.

"Let's prank call Massie" Claire suggested.

"But we don't have her number" Layne retorted.

"Hello she's Cam's ex, I have her number" Sarah said walking over to her pink Gucci bag and pulling out her cell phone.

"Here I put the caller ID as private so she won't know it's me" Sarah said before handing her Sidekick 3 to Claire. Claire dialed the phone number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello this is Kendra Block"

"Hello this is , and I'm calling because your daughter test result is positive, congratulation she is pregnant." Claire said in a peachy voice. She heard somebody fall on the floor and then the line went dead. She looked over at her friends they were laughing so hard tears stained their flushed cheeks.

"Claire that was hilarious" Layne managed to choke out. Sarah on the other hand was still laughing.

"Totally" Sarah whispered her voice hoarse from the excessive laughing.

"I can't wait to see Massie's face on Monday" Layne exclaimed bubbling with excitement.

"I'm so tired" Claire muttered.

"Me too" Layne yawned.

"Let's call it a day shall we," Sarah suggested. She started setting up the sleeping bags near her bed. When she was done she beckoned Claire and Layne to lie down.

"Good night" they whispered in unison. Few minutes later they were all asleep.

"Hey" Claire muttered at Cam.

"Where did Layne and Sarah go" Claire asked.

"Oh they went to pick up something at the mall, they didn't want to wake you up" Cam answered flipping the pancake he was cooking.

"You can cook?" Claire said looking around the kitchen, there was eggs, sausages, hash browns, and a stack of pancakes. Can this boy get anymore perfect?

"Yeah, you want some" Cam asked.

"Sure why not" Claire muttered. Cam placed a plate of food in front of her.

"So, I heard the coach made you captain of the boys soccer team" Claire said trying to make a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm so excited" Cam said chewing on some sausages.

"I know you'll be great" Claire complemented him.

"Thanks" Cam said giving Claire a smile that stopped the oxygen to flow through her. They were quiet for a while, just eating and trying not to think about the obvious attraction between them.

"Oh I want to give you something" Cam finally said while he was placing the dishes they used in the dishwasher.

"Okay" Claire said walking behind Cam as he led her to his room. He opened the door and walked over to his bed. Picking up a little nicely wrapped flat rectangular shaped box, he motioned Claire to come closer.

"Here" he said handing Claire the mysterious present. Claire tore it opened not even caring about the nicely detailed wrapping.

"OMG, Roit! You got me the new Paramore CD" Claire shrieked. She ran up to Cam and gave him the biggest hug ever.

"There's more" Cam said pulling out tickets from his back pocket.

"I got tickets to go see Paramore next Saturday and I know you love them so, I was wondering if you will like to go with me" Cam asked.

"NO WAY YOU GOT TICKETS TO GO SEE PARAMORE" Claire shouted.

"Yup, so you want to go together" Cam asked again.

"Hell yes" Claire replied then hugged him once more. Claire tried to pull back but was stopped by Cam's strong arms.

"Cam-"Claire was about to say but was cut off by Cam's lips. His lips pressing hard unto hers, Claire impulsively replied to his kiss as if her lips were like magnets to his. Cam licked the bottom of her lips begging for an entrance, without a thought Claire obeyed. She could feel Cam's tongue as he explored her mouth, she could smell Cam's minty cool breath in her mouth. Reluctantly they pulled away to catch their breath.

"Claire, I'm sorry I didn't-"Cam began but was cut off by Claire's urgent lips on his. They began to French kiss again; their tongue's going in perfect sync, their body seeming to be glued together, rubbing together like matches. Cam sucked the bottom of Claire's lips earning a throaty moan from Claire Cam was about to deepen their kiss when he heard Derrick.

**Derrick point of view**

I was on my way to Cam's house to return the Video game he borrowed me last week. Soon enough the house came to view, I parked my motorcycle and headed towards the house. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A lady, possibly the maid, answered the door.

"Hey is Cam home?" I asked

"Yeah, he's up in his room" She answered.

"Thanks" I muttered and made my way upstairs. I walked right up to Cam's room, instead of knocking I went right in. What I saw was shocking.

"Derrick, what are you doing here" Cam said, pushing Claire off to make distance between them.

"I came to drop off this Video Game, but instead I see your making out with my Girlfriend" I screamed.

"This isn't what it looks like" Claire whispered still trying to catch her breath from the kiss.

"It looks like my girlfriend is making out with my Best friend" I yelled in outrage, how can she deny the fact that she was cheating on me when I caught her red- handed.

"Let me explain" Cam begged.

"To hell with you, I thought you were my best friend" I shouted and then threw the Video game I had in my hands at him.

I ran downstairs and out the house. I got on my motorcycle and sped off without looking back.

**A/N- ****WOW** I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER. Sorry I didn't update my internet was down. I want to dedicate this chapter to clamfan4eva, sorry for the long wait I promise to update sooner next time. For being so late I'm going to give you a sneak preview.

"**Claire pick one, who do you like me or Cam" Derrick asked.**

"**Yeah, who" Cam echoed. Claire tried to talk but it seemed like something was caught in her throat. Her cheeks were stained with tears.**

"**I pick…………**

Well you have to read to get the next chapter.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	13. The Notes

Cam watched silently as Claire cried on the bed, Cam felt so bad for making her cry. And let's not forget for practically ruining his friendship with Derrick.

"Claire I'm really sorry" Cam said bringing his hand to her back then moving it up and down in order to soothe her.

"Cam, tell me something" Claire managed to say through her sobs.

"What"

"Why did you kiss me" Claire asked her face still buried on Cam's pillow. Cam knew this question was going to come up sooner or later.

"Claire, I love you" Cam answered; he figured it was better to tell her now. Claire stood up to face Cam when she heard his answer.

"L-love me" Claire repeated shakily.

"Yes I love you so much ever since we started with that project I got to see the real side of you. The sweet, funny, loving, kind side of you. And I just couldn't help but fall in love with you, and I know you will never return my feelings-"Cam's ramble was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing on his. After the surprise feeling began to wash away, a feeling of pleasure quickly replaced it. They finally broke apart to catch a much needed breath.

"Claire-"

"Cam I love you too" Claire said. Cam could not believe his ears. Was this beautiful, kind goddess saying that she loved him too? Cam looked at her in disbelief; he was just so happy right now. And without much thought Cam reached over to plant a gentle kiss on Claire's lips. Then he planted another, he kissed her the third time but for a little longer. Pressing his lips into her soft sweet lips. Licking the bottom of it as if asking for an entrance which Claire gladly granted. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and explored it. Their tongues danced with each other, while their hands explored each other's body. Cam gently push Claire on the mattress putting them in a position where Claire was on the bottom while Cam was on top of her, his hands on either side of her to support his weight. They managed to do that without breaking their kiss. Her hands slowly traveled to his hair running her hands through the soft golden locks.

Cam moved his lips from her only to start sucking her neck. Claire moaned in obvious pleasure. Which encouraged Cam, he nipped and sucked and softly bit down on various places on her neck, leaving traces of red marks. After he was satisfied his lips moved again to Claire plump, soft, and now swollen lips. They broke apart long enough for Cam to take off his shirt. Claire started to work on her shirt pulling over head revealing her pink Victoria Secret Bra. Claire watched as Cam gazed at her upper body as if he had won a "prize". Then Cam leaned back down to kiss her making sure he explored every part of her mouth. Just when they were about to depen the kiss, Sarah and Layne poke their head through the door. **(I feel so dirty writing this little paragraph. But my friend dared me and I never back down from a dare. LOL. I hope ya enjoyed it. *wink*wink*J lol) **

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were..." Sarah said blushing. The two girls quickly shut the door. Claire and Cam slowly got up from their embrace.

"Wow, I guess we got a little carried away" Cam finally said, putting on his shirt. Claire who was also putting on her shirt answered

"A little" Claire got up from the bed and walked out his room leaving a very ***** Cam.

She made her way downstairs and, and paced slowly to the kitchen knowing she would be attacked by questions from her curious friends.

"What happened?" Layne and Sarah yelled in unison, when Claire finally reached the kitchen.

"Well" Claire trialed on.

"Claire" they yelled.

"Okay so I woke up and I found out you guys went out, by the way where did you go" Claire asked trying to change the subject.

"We went to pick up the dresses I bought yesterday, at the mall" Sarah explained." CONTINUE" she yelled.

"Okay so I came downstairs and he was cooking, did you know he could cook?" Claire said making another attempt to change the subject.

"Yes. Our father taught him. Now you know you not going to get away with it, so please don't waist our time and stop trying to change the subject."

"Okay, anyway, so we started talking and then he told me he wanted to give me something" Claire told them everything about what happened. At the end all they could do is stare at her.

"So, tell the truth, if we hadn't came up there do you think you guys would have done 'it'" Layne asked.

"No, I would have stopped, I'm not that kind of girl." Claire admitted.

"Well I got to go, my mom says to be home by twelve" Claire explained. She walked to Sarah room and grabbed her bag. Before she left she made sure to say bye to Cam. Then she went downstairs, and out the door, she quickly got into the Fisher's limo and told the driver where her home was, and they drove home in quietness

* * *

"Claire pick one, who do you like me or Cam" Derrick asked.

"Yeah, who" Cam echoed. Claire tried to talk but it seemed like something was caught in her throat. Her cheeks were stained with tears. How did she get into this predicament? Who could save her from this problem? Layne and Sarah had to go to lunch detention because they were caught texting in class; if they had been here they would have known how to get her out of this. She knew this question was going to come up sometime. It was obvious that Claire truly loved Cam, but if she chose him she would ruin Derrick and Cam's friendship. And Cam would beyond sad. If she lost her friendship with Sarah or Layne she wouldn't know what to do. Plus Cam and Derrick have been friends since kindergarten, and this would change because of her. She did not want to have that on her conscious.

"I pick……." Before she could pick the bell rang. '_Thank goodness'_ Claire thought.

"I got to go to class" Claire said and ran out the cafeteria.

* * *

**Sarah's Point of view**

There once was a beautiful princess who was loved for her kindness throughout the kingdom of BOCD. However the Princess bared a mysterious secret that could change her life forever more if anyone was to find out. Every night as her crystal blue eyes met the moon her eyes would water, because her secret. Who's this princess you ask, well she's someone very important to you, otherwise you wouldn't be receiving this letter. And if you don't want this secret to come out, you will meet me afterschool in the gym.

You know you love me,

Your evil little

B

I looked at the letter, and then I read it again, and again, and again. Who the hell put this letter in my locker? I looked around the hallways to try to find a prime suspect, but the halls were empty. I didn't know who sent me this letter, but I intended to find out.

**

* * *

**

**Layne's Point of view**

There once was a beautiful princess who was loved for her kindness throughout the kingdom of BOCD. However the Princess bared a mysterious secret that could change her life forever more if anyone was to find out. Every night as her crystal blue eyes met the moon her eyes would water, because her secret. Who's this princess you ask, well she's someone very important to you, otherwise you wouldn't be receiving this letter. And if you don't want this secret to come out, you will meet me afterschool in the gym.

You know you love me,

Your evil little

B

What? Blue eyes? BOCD Kingdom? What kind shit is this? What kind of a person would send this letter?

**

* * *

**

Derrick's Point of view

I Pick u. I luv u. I'm srry

Meet me at the gym afterskool

C

Claire picked me, yes. I thought she was going to pick Cam. It seems that they were really in love with each other. Cam will be devastated when he finds out. For a second I sympathized for him. But too bad that two-faced back-stabbing asshole tried to steal me girlfriend. What kind of best friend does that?

**

* * *

**

Cam's Point of view

I always luved u. I can't let you go. I pick u.

Meet me at the gym afterskool.

C

I smiled, Claire choose me. Thank god I wouldn't know what I would have done if she choose Derrick. Though I do feel sorry for Derrick. I fell in love with his girl, and made out with his girl. And I'm supposed to be his best friend. God this fucked up. Who will I choose, my best friend since 5 years old? Or Claire the love of my life. I have some serious thinking to do.

* * *

Cam walked slowly to the gym. He knew what he had to do. He push the gym door opened with his left arm and slid in. expecting to see Claire there, instead he saw Layne, Sarah, and Derrick.

"What are you doing here" Derrick hissed when Cam finally reached them.

"I got a note" Cam responded.

"You too" Sarah asked worriedly.

"What does yours say" Layne questioned. Cam took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to them.

"I don't think this is Claire" Layne whispered.

"Me neither, but since the notes we all got has to do with Claire, then we're here because someone" Sarah trialed off not wanting to finish the sentence.

"But who" Derrick asked.

"Me" said the voiceless figure.

Cam looked around trying to locate the person the voice belonged to.

"Who are you" Cam yelled.

"Oh you don't remember me?" the voice asked the stepped out the shadows.

They all gasped.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER……LOL

**

* * *

**

A/N:

I KNOW YOU HATE ME. But it's not my fault I'm just so busy. Okay people you want to guess who the person is? I know half of you already know. Next chapter is going to be sad, and dramaish, and more sadness. I estimate about four to five more chapters then I'm done with the whole story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally thought I could do better. Review of what you think. I'll make sure to update soon.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	14. Painful Memories

hope you enjoy

* * *

"I'm really hurt" the feminine voice spoke.

"You don't remember me?" the voice asked the stepped out the shadows.

They all gasped.

"KRISTEN" they yelled in sync.

"Oh so you do remember me" Kristen asked sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked.

"Oh feisty are we" Kristen said with a chuckle.

"Get to the point" Derrick hissed.

"Well, as you can see the notes I gave you have something in common." Kristen explained.

"What?"

"Well, it all has to do with Claire" Kristen said putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you want with her" Cam yelled.

"Well let me get right to the point, I hate Claire, I hate every single thing about her, so I want to destroy her. And while I do that I will climb the social status and destroy Massie too" Kristen finished with an evil smirk.

"Don't you dare, do anything to Claire, or Massie" Layne yelled. Gaining confused stares from Cam, Derrick and Sarah.

'_I could understand her trying to protect Claire, but why is she also defending Massie' _Sarah thought.

"Oh, I bet you still care about Massie, Layne, but news flash she doesn't give a shit about you" Kristen spat.

"What are you talking about" Sarah asked obviously clueless.

"Oh, Layne didn't tell you. My, my what kind of person keeps secrets from their friends"

"Well it seems that Layne here was best friends with Massie"

"They were part of the original Pretty Committee"

"Original" Sarah echoed.

"Well there were 5 girls, Sky, Nikki, Nina, Layne, and Massie"

"Any way, I don't really know much about it but they were extremely popular in junior high. That is until _"it"_ happened."

Layne looked as she was about to cry the memories just came rushing back. "Stop, stop, stop, stop" was all she could think. She had hidden this secret far too long. Why did it have to come up again? She thought she had gotten rid of her past. But I guess you past always had to find a way to haunt her.

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

"Hey, so I got the lip gloss you wanted" Massie said handing the lip gloss to Layne.

"Thanks a bunch I owe you"

"I'm going to hold you on that"

"Hey guys wait for us" Nikki yelled. Layne and Massie turned around, only to see three girls running towards them.

"Hey Nikki, Nina, Sky" Layne said when they finally caught up to them.

"So how was Florida" Nikki asked Layne.

"Perfect, I met a hot dude named Dune, he was so dreamy" Layne squealed.

"Oh, was he HAWT" Massie asked.

"Totally" Layne said.

"Ooh" Nikki cooed.

"So I got some awesome news:" Sky announced.

"What" Massie asked eagerly.

"Well, you know the all American Rejects" Sky asked.

"Yeah"

"Well, I got tickets to see them" Sky said pulling out the four tickets then waving them wildly in the air.

"But aren't they sold out" Massie countered.

"Well you know my daddy has connections" Sky answered.

"And that's not even the best part"

"I also got us backstage passes, so that means we get to meet the band" Sky yelled.

"You are awesome" Nina said, grabbing one of the tickets. Sky handed everyone a ticket. When Nikki read her ticket, she noticed the date on it.

"Wait, its tonight?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah"

"I can't make it, remember I'm grounded for getting detention" Nikki replied.

"But you have to come"

"Yeah, this is like, huge" Nina said using her hands to define the hugeness of it.

"Really, I'll love to, but it's not like I can sneak out" Nikki said.

"Or maybe you can" Massie replied.

"Really, like my mom won't notice I was gone for….How long is that concert?"

"Three hours" Sky answered automatically.

"Well, it could work if they don't know your gone" Layne mumbled.

"What, am I supposed to do give them a sleeping pill that will knock them out for hours" Nikki jokily asked. Massie raised her eyebrow, Nikki immediately caught up.

"You know I was just joking. There is no way I'm drugging my parents" Nikki replied.

"Massie, I think there are other ways to do this than drugging her parents" Layne said.

"'Kay, it was just an idea, geez I don't see anyone coming up with ideas" Massie said, mumbling the last part.

"Why don't we just get them out the house" Nina asked.

"That could work" Massie said putting a finger to her chin.

"Yeah, well how are we going to do that" Sky asked.

"Well, my mom is looking for a place to start her fashion boutique, and since your mom's a real estate agent" Nina trialed off.

"All I have to do is tell her your mom knows a place that could be perfect for it" Nina added.

"Yeah, that could work" Massie said.

"Nina, call your mom and tell her what you just told us, and Nikki tell your mom about the Boutique" before she could add anything else the bell rang.

"Text me the deats" Massie called out to Nina and Nikki while running.

* * *

Nina: **mom said tht she will make an appointment, with Nik mom**

_**Step1 completed, **_**Massie thought**.

Nikki: **My mom said NN mom made plans for 2nite**

Massie: **wat bout UR dad**

Nikki: **NN parents invited them for dinnir after they see the boutique**

Massie: **Perf**

* * *

**After The Concert around 11:00**

**Meeting the Band**

"I'm a huge fan" Layne said to Tyson.

"Keep it cool" Massie whispered yelled in Layne's ears.

"Sorry" Layne apologetically whispered. All of a sudden Nina ran to their side.

"Guess what, Chris just asked me to come with them to the after party, he told me to also bring you guys" Nina exclaimed.

"Are you sure he knows your still in middle school" Layne questioned.

"Yeah" Nina lied.

"Sure, whatevs, but I'm not coming" Layne stated.

"But you have to come" Massie said. Layne just shook her head.

"Please, please, please" Massie pleaded.

"No"

"Please"

"Fine I'm coming, gosh you're annoying"

"Ah, you know you love me" Massie said with a smile.

"What about you Sky" Massie asked.

"I'm coming" Sky replied.

"What about you, Nik" Nina asked.

"But you said we were going home after the concert. I don't want to get in trouble with my 'rents"

"Come on just going to go there for twenty minutes, then we will take you home, trust me you'll be home before you're parents come home" Massie said in a convincing tone.

"Okay twenty minutes, and then were going home" Nikki stated turning Massie frown upside down.

**After Party**

"Oh my gosh we have to go" Nikki screeched, the time read 11:45 so they only have 15 minutes to get to her house before her mother and father got home. She quickly made her way through the crowd of drunken stars and to the bar where she found her friends and, Chris (one of the band members) who's tongue was down Nina's throat…

"Guy's we have to go" Nikki screeched.

"Okay, calm down.

"Calm down, calm down" Nikki yelled, to angry to even finish her sentence. She took a deep breath then began again.

"You said twenty minutes, how am I going to go to get home in 15 minutes"

"Okay were coming" Massie said signaling the other girls. They made their way out of the party and into the car.

"Drive as fast as you can, I need to get home" Nikki screamed at their driver.

"Calm down, were going to get their as fast as we can" Sky said rolling her eyes at Nikki.

"Yeah stop being so melodramatic" Massie stated popping a gum into her mouth.

"WATCH OUT" Nina screamed at the driver, but it was too late. There was a glimpse of bright light, a shot of pain, piercing screams, and then darkness.

* * *

"So, you want to know Claire's secret" Kristen asked, bringing Layne back from her painful memory.

Mmmmmm

**A/N: **THANX FOR Reading sorry for the wait. Thanx for the reviews. I wanna dedicate this chap to Kelly. Luvs. Ya (I hope I got it right)

Annywayz thanks for the ideas.

I a lot of positive reply's for the last chappy. So I decided I will rite more of those kinds of "scenes"

Any one who doesn't like it. Just skip over it. I will warn you if there are any "scenes befor I start a chappy. Kay

There will be a lot of drama for the next chapters. Ya will love it. Trust me.

Any way. I'll update soon.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	15. The Take Over Plan

"Layne Ably is in a coma. Were not guaranteeing that she might wake up someday, but it's a possibility. Massie on the other hand, is not seriously hurt. Just a few broken bones. That should heal in a matter of weeks. Unfortunately, the three other girls did not make it. We're sorry" the doctor explained, with a pained feature drawn across her face. The family of the five girls began to cry.

"Let's go see Massie" Kendra Block said to her husband in tears. They walked to the room where she was being taken care of.

"Mom, Dad, is that you?" Massie asked in a throaty voice.

"Honey, I'm so glad you're okay" Kendra cried running over to Massie and giving her a huge hug.

"Mom is everyone else okay" She asked. Kendra and William Block just stayed quiet, leaving Massie's question unanswered.

"What happened, tell me please" Massie said trying to get out of bed to find them.

"Honey" Kendra whispered.

"Sky, Nikki, and Nina are gone" William answered.

"Gone" Massie echoed.

"What about Layne, is she alright, tell me she's alright, please, and tell me she's not gone too. Please" "Massie yelled.

"Um… She's in a coma…She might not make it" Kendra replied.

"...NO" Massie yelled, trying to hold back tears. Then all the memories came flooding back.

_Nina &Massie_

"_Let's be best friends forever and ever, and ever, and ever" _

"_Yeah, let's never be apart"_

"_I will always be your friend"_

_Sky & Massie_

"_Massie, you'll always be my friend no matter what" _

"_I love you Sky"_

"_I love you too"_

_Nikki & Massie_

"_Don't worry Massie I won't let them hurt you" _

"_Thanks Nik, I will always be your friend" _

"_Me too"_

_Layne & Massie_

"_Layne I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that"_

"_I know, I forgive you"_

"_You still want to be my friend even for what I did"_

"_A friend accepts us as we are yet helps us to be what we should" _

"_A friend accepts us as we are yet helps us to be what we should" _

"_A friend accepts us as we are yet helps us to be what we should" _

"_A friend accepts us as we are yet helps us to be what we should" _

"A friend accepts us as we are yet helps us to be what we should" Massie repeated Layne's favorite qoute, a single tear trailed down the cheek. She sniffed then quickly wiped her tears. Why today of all days did she have to think of that horrible memory? She shook her head violently trying to get the painful memories from her mind. The memories of all the fun she used to have with Nikki, Sky, Nina, and especially Layne. She really didn't want to be mean to Layne. She loved Layne like a sister, no matter what happened she would always love her. But after visiting her for six months, waiting till she got out of that coma. But months after months after months, the result was the same. She gave up hope. She stopped visiting the hospital, and tried to stop thinking about her, and Nikki, and Nina, and Sky. She cried herself to sleep every day. But then a week after high school started, Layne showed up at school. And She Just couldn't take it. All the memories she had kept hidden in her mind just came out of hiding. She wanted to be nice to Layne but every time she just looked or talked to her, hatred just seem to be the only feeling that she had. She didn't know if it was hatred for her, hatred for the world, or hatred for anything in particular. But she just seemed to push it towards Layne.

Then came in Claire. She didn't hate her. She was just jealous for the fact that she could be close to Layne and she couldn't. Then there was Cam. She did not really like him, but she also did not want him to leave her. It was just that, everything she had Claire wanted to snatch it away, Layne, Cam, Alpha spot. But she had to admit she did see a little Claire in who she used to be. Maybe she should just give up this fight with Claire. It's not that it was her fault Cam dumped her; they were going to breakup eventually. Gosh what was she thinking? Forgive Claire? NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

RIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

She had to get to class.

0~0~0

"Hey Layne, I was thinking maybe we could go to the mall afterschool. I heard the just got the new Chanel pumps, in yellow" Claire said, while putting her lunch tray on the table then taking a seat. She waited for Layne's approval but got nothing.

"Layne-"she was cut off by Sarah and Cam who took seats next to Layne.

"Hey Sarah, Cam" no answer.

"Where were you guys yesterday after school?" No answer.

"Um hello I'm talking to you" No answer.

"Layne" no answer.

"Sarah" No answer.

"Cam" No answer.

Just then Kristen came in holding hands with Derrick, she and Derrick walked slowly over to the table Claire, Sarah, Cam, and Layne were sitting.

"Hey Layne, Cam, and Sarah" she greeted.

"Hey" they echoed back. What? Claire thought. She's been trying to get them to talk, then miss soccer wanabee comes along and they just talk to her.

"So, you guys want to come sit with us" Kristen asked.

"Sure, as long as Claire does not come" Layne said. Claire was surprised. Her supposedly best friend just said that?

"What do you-"Claire was cut off again.

"You think I was going to invite her anyways" Kristen said with a smirk. Then together they walked off to an empty table. Claire could not believe her friends just walked away from her and went to sit down with _Kristen_. Something was really wrong.

RINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG.

Thank God, lunch was over.

0~0~0

"Guys what happened back there at lunch" Claire asked when she finally caught up with her friends and her future boyfriend.

"I mean I was talking to you, and you guys didn't answer. You just blew me off for Kristen.

"You noticed" Layne asked sarcastically.

"Um let me think….DUH" Claire yelled.

"Well perfect"

"What do you mean, why are you guys acting like this"

"I don't know how I ever became friends with such a loser-face" Layne started

"Backstabbing" Sarah added.

"Slutty shank" Derrick said.

"_Bitch" _Cam said with a tone of disgust. Claire could not believe this her supposed best friends were actually calling her hurtful names. What hurt the most that Cam was actually added in? That very moment Kristen walked over to the group.

"So Claire, I guess your friends has finally see what a slut you are"

"Shut up, you probably got them all tied up in your evil plan to ruin me"

"Oh no honey, they chose for themselves."

"Please get out our face, you disgust me" Cam said, Claire stared at all of them for a second or two then walked away with tears trailing down her rosy cheeks.

0~0~0~0

Massie walked aimlessly through the crowded hallways, just trying to find something to distract her from the memories. That's when she spotted Kristen, Layne, Cam, Sarah, and Derrick screaming at Claire. Wow, she had to check that out.

"Hey Kris, what's up with Claire." She asked ignoring the other four people next to her.

"She's a loser, just like you"

"What" Massie asked outraged, who does little miss poor shit talking to.

"You heard her" Layne said.

"This better be a joke or I swear Kristen I will crush your social status" Massie hissed. Instead of cowering in fear, Kristen just simply laughed.

"You (giggle) crush my social (giggle) status" she managed to choke out.

"YEAH" Massie said still dazed, she couldn't believe the girl that used to worship the ground she stood is being such a…. bitch to her.

"Well, let me give you a piece of advice if I were you I will use my legs to walk away before I completely destroy you" Kristen said. Massie did not answer.

"Massie I got all the power now, so no one can ever beat me. Take this chance and don't be like Alicia, I asked her to be part of this perfect plan, sadly she said no, and now she is sitting with the Goth chicks at lunch"

Massie did not have the energy to put up with Kristen today so she just walked away, this whole "TAKE OVER" plan should be blown over by Monday, which means Kristen would be back to begging for her forgiveness and worshiping her. Well she hopes sure.

**A/N**: okay well this was five pages and a half of typing I'm proud of myself. I was thinking of making this a 32 chap story, but then I knew I wasn't going to finish it so I decided to finish it in 5 more chappys. I'm going some where during the summer so the next update will be towards the end of august. Thanks for reading this chappy. If you don't understand the memories part, it doesn't matter because it is not important at all to the storie. Anyway, I was sopussed to send this to my beta, but todays the last day I'm going to be here so I cant.

I kno this chappy is kinda sad. Sorry.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	16. Count Me In

Claire POV

Why were they doing this to me? Weren't they supposed to be her friends? Now they joined in with the evil bitch, Kristen. All weekend she had been trying to contact them, Sarah, Layne, Cam, and even Derrick. But no such luck. Why, Why, Why, I silently sobbed. God I'm such a loser. Here I was, on Monday morning crying my eyes out in a bathroom stall.

What I really couldn't believe is that Kristen had taken over the whole school in less than 3 days. She even overruled Massie. At lunch today she poured smoothies all over Alicia and Massie, and named then told their most embarrassing secrets ever. Like how Massie was still a virgin. (I was really confused because I walked in on them "you know"). And how Alicia stuffs her breasts, she then takes it a little further by taking her breast pads out her Chi-Chas.

Then she took it a little further by showing a picture of me sleeping, drool coming out my mouth, and my make-up all smudge, translation; I looked like a freaking zombie. Then I noticed that I was at Sarah' house. Could they have taken that when I was sleeping at the sleepover last week? That's when I couldn't hold my tears anymore, I ran out the cafeteria. And well here I am, in the bathroom crying. Just then the bathroom door swung opened, I quickly kept quiet, so the person that came in wouldn't know I was crying.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE Kristen DID THAT TO ME" the girl yelled, her voice really sounded like Massie.

"I'm so sorry, I mean I was planning not to speak to you ever, but after Kristen did that, I just had to say something, you're my best friend and I love and I will make sure Kristen goes down" said another girl, I was a hundred percent sure it was Dylan. I knew that me alone couldn't bring Kristen down. I had to be strong; I had to get my friends back. So that's when I did something unexpected.

"Count me in" I said coming out of the stall. Massie and Dylan looked up, they smiled and nodded.

"Okay"

A/N: so im in london, i jus got this idea and i quickly typed it. lol. anywayz this is a short chappy. thought i would put it up before i go visit my sis aand her hubby in cali. enjoy. next chappy will be up before august ends. review

remeber you keep reading, and i keep writing

you know you miss me

xoxo

britney.


	17. Scholarships and Friendships

**A/N: OKAY FIRST ORDER OF BISUNESS**

**I can't tell you who the winners of the challenge cause it would totally ruin the story. So I just want to dedicate this to the winner (you will know you're the winner if I sent you a private message.)**

**Okay enjoy…**

**One more thing there is a minor graphic scene up ahead. So that's your warning. (not very good, I asked one of my friends to do it so forgive me)..**

**Okay now enjoy….**

**

* * *

**

It has been exactly a week since they decided to join forces, and they all got really close. Claire didn't really remember why she and Massie started to fight to begin with. But now it was all good, they even went shopping together, not in a million years did she ever think that would happen.

"So well what are we supposed to do? We have no more power in school, Massie we're practically LBR's" Claire said, on Monday afternoon, in Massie's room. Dylan was sprawled on the floor stuffing her face with cheese ball while reading the latest issue of _US Weekly_. Massie was in front of her full length mirror checking some clothes, for the next day of school. When she heard what Claire had said, she turned around sharply and glared at her.

"Do not use the word LBR and my name in the same sentence" she hissed then turned around, making sure her new Ralph Lauren blouse was not wrinkled.

"Mass, she right I mean if we act quickly we could still crush her, but if we wait longer she might already become the alpha." Dylan argued. Massie sighed, and she slowly pealed of her clothes only to put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. She sat down on her pure white carpet.

"Okay, let me think" Massie said, rolling her hazel eyes and then popping a gum into her mouth. She noticed that she was able to think better while chewing gum. Plus she loved the new flavor, sour watermelon, mmmmm, and her new secret obsession.

"Maybe we should show the school the really dorky Kristen and how she's such a wannabe." Dylan suggested.

"And the best time to do that is at the Fall Ball" Dylan continued.

"Yeah, great idea, but one question HOW!!!" Claire said practically yelling the last part.

"Listen, Claire calm down and stop being such a drama queen" Massie demanded. Claire got up and walked to where Massie was sitting.

"Well, all you have in stake is your "Alpha Spot" I have two best friends, the love of my life, and Derrick" Claire barked, the frustration that she was keeping bottled up exploded. Massie's faced was painted with anger, she stood up facing Claire.

"You don't think I'm losing something, I don't just care about my alpha spot I also want to get Layne away from that freak" Massie yelled, and then quickly covered her mouth knowing she had said too much.

"What" Claire asked really confused. Massie just turned away from Claire so she didn't see the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Massie what did you say?" Claire asked again, Dylan on the other hand was listening to the two girl's conversation this was so much better than celebrity gossip.

"I didn't say anything" she croaked.

"Are you crying" Claire asked.

"No" Massie retorted as tears raced down her face. Claire brought her hands and lightly touched Massie's shoulders.

"Tell me the truth, Massie, I won't judge you, did you know Layne in the past?" Claire questioned in a gentle voice. She knew one thing, Layne and Massie may have been friends and maybe something happened, and they slipped apart. But, why would Layne not tell her about it? Massie turned around slowly meeting Claire's impossibly piercing blue eyes. She could see that Claire was being sincere. She closed her eyes and opened it again taking a few deep breaths before talking.

"We were best friends in middle school. Her along with Nikki, Nina, Sky, and me, we were the original Pretty Committee" Massie told her all about the concert, and about how it was all her fault for pushing Layne and Nikki to go to the after party, and then the worst part the accident, how she was the only one that survived, how everyone died, and how Layne went into a coma. Then she talked about the how she gave up on Layne, and then that 2 year high school started Layne showed up. She told Claire everything, everything she never thought she would ever say to anyone, the secrets she hid for so long came out. And it felt so damn good, a weight she didn't know she was holding was now gone. Claire enveloped her in a hug. When they finally pulled away she smiled, pain still evidently in her face. They sat down on the carpet just staring at each other in an awkward silence.

Then memories came back to Claire

"_Layne how did you know all this rating stuff." Clair asked._

"_Well let's just say I used to be a part of Massie committee." And with that they walked off and entered BOCD._

_Xxxxx_

"_What if they does something first." Claire supposed_

" _Trust me I been in school with Massie, Cam, and the crew ever since we was in elementary school, and I know all there tricks." Layne said reassuring her_

_Xxxxx_

There were many signs that Layne had a past with Massie before, she just didn't care to dig into it, and she was always so focus on her problems she never knew what was going on with Layne.

"Oh gosh guys, I have to go, I promised my mom I would be home by five, she said she had something to tell me" Dylan explained, breaking the silence. She quickly gathered her stuff and ran out Massie's room, after exchanging her bye's and see you later's with the girls.

Claire and Massie just continued to stare at each other, another awkward silence coating there room.

"Massie can I ask you a question" Claire whispered.

"You just did" Massie replied, keeping her voice nonchalantly.

"Another one" Claire asked rolling her eyes.

"Sure"

"Why do you hate me" Claire blurted out. Massie looked up at her surprised at the question.

"What"

"Why do you hate me, is it because I stole Cam from you?"

"No" Massie whispered.

"I don't hate you, I was just jealous" Massie didn't know why she was saying this, but it just felt right.

"I mean you got everything I ever wanted, Layne as your best friend, a boy you loved that loved you back, and a school who admire you. Me, I don't have a true friend, I love a boy but the boy probably doesn't even remember me, and the school is scared of me, they think that I'm a cold hearted bitch".

"That's not true, you have Dylan, the school adores you why do you think they copy whatever you do. And I bet the boy you like remembers you, I mean who could forget you, you always make a great first impression" Claire said assuring her. A small smile tugged at Massie's lips.

"Thanks" Massie said with a toothy smile.

"For what" Claire asked

"For listening, and making me feel better." Massie explained. Claire responded with a smile.

" Well got to go, lets meet up in front of the school tomorrow, maybe we could come up with something by then. Claire gathered her stuff waved goodbye to Massie and walked out the door.

* * *

"So I just found out something about Kristen that would just make you laugh" Massie whispered to Dylan and Claire the next afternoon in the Café.

"What" Claire asked before biting into her sandwich.

"She's here on a scholarship" Massie whispered. Claire spit out the piece she been chewing on.

"Eww" Massie laughed scrunching her up.

"Sorry" Claire laughed nervously.

"No way, you serious, how did you find out" Dylan questioned.

"One question at a time" Massie giggled at Dylan's eagerness.

"Okay first yes way, second, I'm soooo serious, and third I checked her up on the school's computer, -and don't ask how I got in the school's computer-, and found out she's on a full scholar ship." Massie finished.

"Okay so all we have to do is spy on her a little, I willing to bet my new Chanel pumps that she has more secrets than that" Claire said.

"Done"

"Done"

"And done"

Riinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg. They all gatherer their stuff and exited the Café.

* * *

Claire walked down the excluded hallways, going back to class from the bathroom. Everything and nothing was going through her head. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts about David, AND Cam. What would happen if Cam found out about what happened between Claire and David, she was sure he would not ever want to see her in his life ever again.

She sighed and then bumped in to someone, the boy quickly held her before she fell. Claire looked up only to be staring at Cam's brilliant eyes.

"Sorry" she whispered, and then noticed how close they were, they were so close, and five inches…four inches…three inches…two inches…one inch… and then they closed the gap between them. Crushing their lips together.

Gosh and it felt so good. She missed his soft juicy lips that always tasted like gummy worms. She twisted her hands in his hair bringing herself closer to him, pressing herself against him. Cam moaned, and without breaking the kiss, he leads her to a broom closet, that was fortunately opened. They entered and closed the door and lock it. Claire never would think she would be doing this, making out, in the broom closet, it was so cliché. Claire moved her hands under Cam's shirt feeling his abs. Cam shivered under the cold touch. Then he began nipping at her neck, she smelt like strawberries. He sniffed her making sure to absorb her intoxicating fragrance. Claire pressed Cam against the closet wall, they began kissing again, and Cam slipped his tongue into her mouth, Claire almost fainted, she missed the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. There tongues moved in sync, almost like they were doing a dance again and again, "Claire" Cam moaned.

Then the scenery faded, instead of the broom closet Claire found herself in math class, her face flush.

"Claire, Claire, Claire" the teacher yelled, trying to get her attention. Claire lifted her head up from the desk, it seem she had been sleeping. Then the previous dream came back to her. Claire closed her eyes tightly, and then opened it again. She was such a pervert, how could she dream that about Cam in the middle of math class. Claire looked up to see her teacher's angry face. Her face went bright red.

"Try to keep awake in my class miss Lyons", Claire nodded, hiding her face in her blond hair.

"Okay class" the teacher started, Claire tuned out her teachers voice, and focus on her problems.

She was in love with Cam.

Dave is back.

This might. _No._ This _**will**_ cause problems for her.

* * *

**A/N: okay there you have it. (not my favorite chapter but o well) I think I got most things covered in this chapter. If you haven't figured out yet (which means you might have to seek medical attention QUICK) Massie and Claire and Dylan becomes good friends. **

**Okay I have a huge dilemma. I need ideas on what Claire's secret should be. Review or PM me please.**

"_Layne how did you know all this rating stuff." Clair asked._

"_Well let's just say I used to be a part of Massie committee." And with that they walked off and entered BOCD._

_Xxxxx_

"_What if they does something first." Claire supposed_

" _Trust me I been in school with Massie, Cam, and the crew ever since we was in elementary school, and I know all there tricks." Layne said reassuring her_

_Xxxxx_

_**Flash backs from chapter 3. Check it out if you want.**_

**And last but not least, I would like you guys to review **

Any way. I'll update soon.

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	18. Secrets Uncovered

**Here it is....**

**i noticed i didnt get as much review as i did for the last chapter. I dont want to be like the authors who needs ample amount of review to continue, but if i notice people start loosing intrest im going to stop writing.**

**Now here it is.....**

**wait, um im sorry for the girl that won (i send you a pm) but since you didnt email me with your (charchters name and role) im going to have to leave you with only one prize (which is getting the fanfiction early). This is because i would have liked to introduce the character in this chapter. but its to late.**

**Okay Now Here it is....**

**enjoy**

* * *

"That's my foot" Claire hissed cringing in pain as Dylan pressed her black stilettos on her foot. She Dylan and Massie were squished behind a bush, directly in front of Kristen house.

"Sorry" Dylan whispered moving around trying to get comfortable.

"Seriously, can you pick a better time to eat" Claire asked as the aroma tuna fish sandwich hit her nostrils.

"I didn't eat all day" Dylan pouted. Claire only laughed at this.

"You ate on the drive over" Claire stated rolling her eyes. Dylan replied with a toothy grin, in which you could see the tuna fish in between her tooth.

"Eww" Claire said with a giggled.

"Would you guys be quiet, were here on a mission, not to talk about tuna sandwiches" Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Fine, but I'm totally-"before Dylan was able to finish her sentence, the door from the house next to Kristen's estate opened. And surprised were the girls.

"Isn't that Kristen" Claire asked in disbelief. The girls nodded.

"But I thought that was her house" Claire whispered pointing to the big huge house beside the small apartment house they had just saw Kristen come out of. Kristen had a garbage bag in her hands, apparently putting out the garbage.

"I thought so too" Massie whispered.

"So, she's poor. OMG that's the secret, she dirt poor. That's why she's at BOCD high on a scholarship." Dylan said putting the pieces to the puzzle together.

"Take the picture, take the picture" Claire hissed at Massie. Massie dug in her bag pulling out her purple Kodak© camera. She snapped a couple of pictures.

"I wouldn't be caught ever wearing that in public" Massie mumbled as she flipped through the pictures.

"Let's go, we have lots to do" Massie stated getting up from behind the bush when Kristen slipped inside her house. The girls got up and walked two blocks, to where they parked the car. They slipped in and enjoyed the quiet trip home, all deep in thought.

* * *

"What are we going to do" Claire asked the next morning in the Café.

"We know her secrets all we have to do is find the right time to blow it out." Massie replied, picking at her food.

"Didn't we already agree on the Fall Ball" Dylan chirped in.

"Oh yeah." Massie muttered.

"Mass are you alright, you seem a little, I don't know _dead_" Claire asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Massie said before getting up and walking out the café with a sigh.

Today was the 4th year since she had met _D. _The love of her life, gosh she felt so sad and mad. She had to forget him, he probably didn't remember her, and she was probably wasting her high school life crushing on a boy she hardly knew. Even after arguing with herself all these years, she was still not over _D. _And she knew she probably never will be.

* * *

"Dave why the hell are you here" Claire asked, she had opened the door wishing it was Cam, Layne, or Sarah. But it happened to be, if not her worst, nightmare.

"My parents are here for a month, for some business shit. I was in the neighborhood…" Dave trailed on.

"Really" Claire stated raising her eyebrow

"I miss you" Dave stated with a sly grin.

"What do you want, I thought we were over" Claire said, closing her eyes and praying that if she opened it again, he would be gone. She opened her eyes slowly. Nope, he was still there.

"Claire, won't you invite me in" Dave asked in an innocent voice.

"No" she stated bitterly.

"Claire, I hope that we could forget the past, forget _everything, _and start a new" Dave said stressing out on the word everything.

"You want me to forget wha-"Claire stopped talking when she felt tears flowing down her cheeks. Dave reached out as to wipe the tears from her cheeks but Claire just smacked his hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me" Claire said slowly through clenched teeth.

"Claire, please, I'm so sorry, I love you. I never wanted to it to happen that way I mean it"

"You didn't want it to happen, how can you say that when you pretty much was the cause of it"

"Claire-"Dave whispered her name apologetic.

"You ruined my life; I want you to go to hell" Claire sneered, enjoying the hurt expression that appeared on Dave's face from the biting words.

"Get away from me, go anywhere, just leave me the fuck alone" Claire hissed before turning around and slamming the door.

* * *

**My brain was in such a fart, i rewrote this a million times before putting it up. Im sorry its short and boring. BUT the next two chapter is going to be super exciting and long, i already wrote most of it so, cant wait.**

**i hope i get alot of reviews it really makes me motivated to write fun and exciting chapters.**

**thank you for reading. **

**BEWARE!!! REVIEW OR EVIL BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS. **

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	19. D is for Derrick

**I like the feedback(reviews) i got for the last chapter, thanx to anyone who reviewed....i really love you guys...**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter because of Kristen, and the relavation of massie's _D... SO ENJOY AND REMEBER REVIEW....the reviews make me happy._**

* * *

**Kristen POV**

"Hi" I smiled evilly as I entered Sarah's house.

"Welcome", she said through clenched teeth throwing me a fake smile.

"Layne is upstairs already so is Derrick, and Cam. We were just waiting for you" she mumbled.

"Perfect" I replied, I stepped into her huge house. I remember when I used to live in a house just like this… These ungrateful bitches (Massie, Claire, Layne, and Sarah) have this and yet they're not satisfied. I have to slave myself working in order to get a decent outfit to wear to school. We finally reached the door leading to Sarah's door.

"Before we go in there, did you tell everyone what I told you?" I asked not wanting to have to explain myself to these hopeless idiots.

"Yes, I did" she sneered back.

"Good" I say quickly, while turning the knob and entering the room.

"Hey guys" I say as I walk in setting my stuff down and sitting on Sarah's spotless carpet. What I got in reply was a few groans and some eye rolling.

"Well, I'm here to talk about the Fall Ball, you know it's the day after tomorrow" I say, skipping the intro and wanting to get right into the subject. No one answered. I continued.

"We all have to look fabulous, I mean we are in fact what is _**IN, **_in BOCD high" still no answer, they just stared at me like I was crazy (I couldn't blame them).

"We need to lay down an example for our fellow classmates" I giggled at my little speech, okay back to business.

"Okay, Layne, Sarah, and I are going shopping tomorrow" I said, their faces fell. I mean I don't get why they don't want to hang out with me. I'm nice right? They should beg to hang out with me; I'm doing them a favor by letting them near me. Gosh people are so ungrateful. Anyway…

"And of course to be the envy of this grateful ball, we need dates. Sarah I'm going to hook you up with a guy. Layne you go with Derrick. And I of course am going with Cam" I know you're probably surprise at the fact that I'm not going with Derrick (the most gorgeous, smartest, funniest, athletic, guy I ever met), but in order to conquer, and become alpha of BOCD I must go with Cam, which shows that I can get anything I want including Claire's and Massie's ex, I would gain way more respect. Even though Claire and Cam never made their relationship public, but you could defiantly see it was there.

"That was not part of the deal" Cam snarled, disgust ran through his face.

"Well, I know but you wouldn't want anyone to see the picture of Claire would you now" I said with a smirk. I knew I got him there. Even though I was going to show the picture to the whole school anyways, (which by the way is the special surprise at the ball) I mean I needed to crush Claire until she could stand no more…I guess I'm not that nice of a person, but could anyone blame me. Try being in the shadow of Massie for a while and see what that does to you.

"No" He mumbled his face colored in sadness. Awwwww, somebody misses his girlfriend (I noticed every time I mention her name he just simply goes into a funk.) I almost felt sorry for him…Almost.

"Good then its settle" I smiled then turned back to Layne and Sarah.

"Tomorrow, don't be late. Meet me at the mall in front of Chloé" I said picking up my Gucci purse (hand-me down from Massie) and walked out the room and out the house, not even waiting for their response.

**

* * *

**

Claire POV

"Dave, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked incredulously. Is this guy stalking me or what?

"Hey Claire" He says ignoring my question and hugs me. I tried to pry him off of me. Just then I see Layne, Sarah, and Kristen walking together carrying five shopping bags each. When did they become BFF shopping together and stuff? I suddenly forget fighting off Dave but trying to keep the tears from rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly, as if in cue, they turn around with stunned face staring at me.

I look at them quizzically trying to figure out why they were looking at me like that. But then I notice I'm still in the arms of the devil himself Dave. I quickly slip out of his grip, (with a little trouble of course). But by the time I'm free, they left, nowhere to be found...

"Gosh, Dave your an asshole" why do I need to go through with this, I mean we're over, so why does the past come back. He was the reason we moved from Florida in the first place… I don't even want to go there. I can't wait till Massie and Dylan comes save me from this hell. (We were supposed to meet here to buy our new dresses for Fall Ball).

"Babe, you know I love you" He whispered huskily, trying to seduce me.

"Really, Dave I'm tired of you can't you just go away" I say, too exhausted to try to fight or yell at him.

"No" he pouts like a frikken' 3 year old.

"Please Dave, do this as a favor" I beg, by now I don't care for my dignity I just care for this psycho to leave me the fuck alone.

"I'll back off if you invite me to the Dance you're having at school" Dave says.

"How do you know about that?"

"Words travel around."

"No" I reply not even giving it a thought.

"Okay, why don't we try this, I won't tell anyone about our past, if you come with me to the dance" He says. I gasped. How. Why. What…

"That's low Dave, even for you" I hiss.

"One way or another" he replies grinning like a mad man. I sigh, _'he would be gone in a few weeks, just suck it up till he's gone then you'll have your normal life back' _I say to myself.

"Okay…But after that, get the fuck out of my life" I snarl turning away from him and walking farther into the mall to try to find Massie and Dylan.

**

* * *

**

Massie POV

I walked around depressed; I was supposed to meet Claire and Dylan but I really don't feel up to it to search for them. My life is so going haywire. I mean really every turn I go it's a problem. Many people think I'm so cool, and I always got everything in control, but the truth is I'm a mess. Nothing I do is right. I'm so stress; my hair would pretty much start to fall out.

I brought my hands to the necklace, I felt some kind of relief. But then I immediately became sad because the necklace reminded me of _**D**_. Can somebody tell me how you can be in love with someone and you don't even know who they are…well I guess I can tell you, because that's just the story of my life.

"Are you crying" I suddenly hear someone say. I turn around only to meet face to face with Derrick. No not another backstabber, I mean I wouldn't have expected Derrick to turn his back on Claire (especially cause of the way he protected her when we were enemies).

"No" I say when the shock wore off. But I could feel the traitorous tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Yes you are" he states, then takes a seat next to me.

"No" I say again, I don't like to be proven wrong (even though I'm _really really_ wrong).

"It's just allergies"

"Okay, but if you were crying you know it's better to get everything off your chest, it makes you feel a little better." He whispers like he was truly concerned.

"Whatever just go away" I hiss, wanting him to go away before I really started crying. Plus any friend of Kristen is an enemy of mine. He ignores me.

"My mother used to tell me that there is always light at the end of every sad, dark and gloomy tunnel" He declared. My head snaps up and I stare at him bewildered. And as if by instinct my hands flies over to my necklace. Touching it gently, the memories comes back to me

_Flash Back_

_Massie ran to the park near the hospital she sat on the bench and began to cry._

"_Why are you crying" a boy asked, he looked like he was her age, but she had tears in her eyes, she really couldn't be sure._

"_My best friend is in a coma"_

"_I'm sorry to hear that. I really am" he said._

"_I don't need you sympathy; you probably don't know what it feels like to go through something like this" Massie yelled in frustration._

"_My mother died three weeks ago" the boy stated. Massie immediately felt guilty._

"_I'm sorry"_

"_You don't have to be, she's in a better place now"_

"_What do you mean, aren't you mad that she's gone, don't you want to blame someone, don't you just want to be mad at the world" _

"_I felt like that at first, but when I think about it I don't really think she was happy, she had a rare case of cancer, she was constantly being treated, always in pain, once she said to me that if she could choose to leave right now she would, she said she caused to much pain for everyone. I hated how she would never blame anyone but herself. I mean here she was dying, and she thinking about the pain she brought to everyone." He chuckled darkly._

"_But I remember her last words, 'there is always light at the end of every sad, dark and gloomy tunnel.'" He quoted. Then he reached in his pocket and took out the prettiest necklace she had ever seen. It was a 18k white gold chain that holded a single heart shaped diamond that highlights the color of a vivid amethyst. Purple her favorite color. _

"_Here, this was the present I gave my mom on her birthday before she died, it might give you the courage you need to overcome this."_

"_Are you sure, I mean it was your mother's, and don't you want to keep it"_

"_I can't wear it anyways, and you need it more." He smiled. _

"_Here let me put it on for you". Derrick said taking the necklace from her and then gently putting it on her. _

"_You look beautiful"._

"_Thanks" Massie blushed. _

"_I got to go, my father's probably looking for me" he said. Then he ran off. But then she remembered she hadn't gotten his name._

"_HEY WHATS YOUR NAME" she yelled. But, he was already too far away. She turned the diamond shaped heart around, and there was a D carved at the back._

"_So his name starts with a D" Massie said to herself. She smiled and then began walking towards the hospital._

"Massie, Massie you alright" I snap out of my memories.

"_D" _I croaked.

"Who" he asks, then his eyes falls on my necklace.

"Where did you get that?" he questions.

"D" I answered, not being able to form a sentence (seriously am I in kindergarten). He grabs the necklace and flips it to the back.

"D" he echoes. He gets up slowly and begins to walk away. I, not being able to talk (due to the shock) can't call after him. But I know who he is. I can't believe the guy I been in love with was right under my nose. And he ran away from me, I sigh _'guess he doesn't love me, not that I thought he would in the first place'_ I think, letting tears flow, not having the intention of stopping it.

**

* * *

**

The dance was tomorrow and Claire couldn't wait, she and Massie, and Dylan had gone shopping earlier in the day and got ah-mazing dresses. She was now sitting on the floor of Massie's room painting her toe nails bright blue. The three girls were going to sleep over at Massie's house.

"Claire, how should I put my hair?" Dylan asked as she walked out the bathroom.

"For what the ball" Claire questions, as she strokes the nail polish on her big toe.

"Yeah" Dylan answers.

"Don't worry I asked my personal hair stylist to come here tomorrow" Massie said, walking in with her new Chanel pumps she had just brought.

"Why do you have those on" Claire asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm breaking into them, I hate wear new high heels it does damages to my foot" Massie said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"So Claire tell me the dirt, how did you and Derrick hookup" Dylan asked lying on Massie's bed, combing out her blinding red hair. Massie's head snapped up, she couldn't believe that the she forgot Claire and Derrick used to date. God was she stupid, he probably still liked Claire.

"Oh, that…well you know, I was tutoring him and I guess he fell for me or something" Claire said slowly trying to figure out where the question came from.

It seem that Massie slammed into a thousand brick wall. He was in love with Claire; the love of her life (Derrick) was still in love with Claire.

"But were defiantly over, because I kind of cheated on him" Claire admitted sheepishly. Massie's chin almost hit the floor, why someone would cheat on Derrick was beyond her.

"I mean, it's not like I didn't like him…friend wise. I am just in love with Cam…maybe if I wasn't so into Cam I would have fallen for him" Claire added, Massie felt a lump in her throat.

"But, I just love Cam too much" Claire finished, Massie let out a breath she hadn't realize she been holding.

"Who are you going to the dance with" Dylan asked Claire.

"A guy named Dave, you probably don't know him, he's just a _friend_" Claire replied, dylan and massie had a feeling she was hiding something…And that's just how the night went, each one of the girls asking random question, just trying to get to know each other.

Massie was the last one to sleep, every time she closed her eyes a certain boy's picture popped up…Massie smiled, at least she knew who he was, and how he looked…She knew there was _**hope**_.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**OMG, THAT WAS LIKE 6 PAGES OF TYPING (NOT THAT MUCH BUT O WELL). The next chapter is so long so I'm making it into 2 chappys…**

_**Did you think that Kristen was a little psycho….anyone…no…no**_

_**I found a brilliant nick name for Dave (DAVE THE DEVIL) LOL **_

I felt really weird writing Kristen's point of view, and dave is so evil. Dave the devil lol… I like the amount of reviews I got for the last chapters…even though it was mostly anonymous…the title for the next chapter will be **Fall Ball I**… I'm GOING TO PUT IT UP SOON AFTER I GET FEEDBACK FOR THIS CHAPPY.

**BEWARE!!! REVIEW OR EVIL BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS. **

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	20. Fall Ball I: So Kiss Me

**

* * *

**

A/N:

_** Sorry for not updating in a long while**_

_** Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm just a wan bee GLU…which makes me a LBR.**_

_***Sniff**Sniff* **_

* * *

"Gosh I can't believe we have to do this" Cam grumbled as he linked hands with Kristen.

"Shut up, tonight's the night I'm going to finally become alpha, ruin it for me and I swear I'll ruin Claire faster than you can say Gucci" Kristen threatened at Layne, Derrick, Cam, and Sarah. They sighed there face glum as they walked through the long hallways leading to the ballroom that the dance was held.

"Okay guys put on a smile were walking in" Kristen ordered. Derrick pushed the heavy wooden door open as the rest walked in. All eyes were on them, Kristen smiled at the attention.

"Come on" she whispered to Cam, Sarah, Layne and Derrick. They followed her with a fake smile.

"Kristen you look so pretty",

"Kristen, love the dress",

"Kristen, you look good, I'm jealous".

These were the praises that Kristen was showered with as they made their way to the back of the room. Kristen smiled, oh how she loved the attention. The rest of the crew on the other hand was rolling their eyes and counting the seconds till they could leave.

"Cam let's dance" Kristen offered with a smile.

"NO" Cam replied his face marinated with disgust.

"Well then I guess Claire wouldn't mind when I reveal the picture" Kristen said lightly, Cam's face hardened.

"Fine," Cam hissed. He grabbed her hand roughly and led her to the dance floor. They started to dance to _100 Years_ by _Five For Fighting._

_**I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
and I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are**_

"Why, Kristen, why can't you just leave Claire alone?" Cam asked, as he twirled her around. Kristen could feel the eyes that were on them, all wondering when Cam and Kristen ever started to go out.

_**I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars**_

"Because, I hate her, and if you want to save her from this you will cooperate" Kristen whispered harshly.

"I'll back off just answer one…no two questions for me" Cam commanded with pleading eyes. Kristen stared at him for a moment then answered;

"Fine"

_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_

"Okay, how did you get the picture, and why do you want to hurt Claire" He asked. He noticed that the others had join the dance floor with them.

_**I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life**_

"Well I've been planning this alpha thing for a long time, but when the bitch, Claire, came and tried to steal my throne I knew I had to do something, so asked her brother Todd, I made a deal with him for exchange for something…of course he agreed and gave me the picture." Kristen explained. Cam stared at her for a fraction of a second, but then closed his eyes, trying to keep his anger on check.

_**15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this**_

He opened his eyes ready to say something, but something caught his eyes. To be exact someone caught eyes, someone really beautiful… in a blue dress…with blond hair…she was so gorgeous.

"Cam, what are you look-"Kristen snarled, but she couldn't finish her sentence because of the people that just walked in. She looked around finding the stares of her schoolmates glued on them. She couldn't blame them; she had to admit they were so beautiful.

_**When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone**_

"Claire," Cam whispered adoration evident in his voice. His odd eyes glitter with love; Kristen was overwhelmed just standing next to him. There was a long pause; nobody said anything they just stared. Kristen felt Cam tensed; she looked around trying to find the source of his discomfort. She spotted it almost right away…she smiled _'This just makes everything easier'._

* * *

I recognized the song immediately _100 Years_ by _Five For Fighting. _

_**The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming**_

Massie, Dylan, Dave, and I made our way through the crowd. My hands were linked with the devil himself. Stares followed us like annoying bees. We finally reached the back of the dance.

"Wow this place is packed," Dylan commented, nibbling on a delicious looking cup cake. _'When did she get that, we just got here'_ I thought to myself.

"Perfect, the plan is going good so far" Massie said with an evil glint in her eyes as she scanned the crowd, obviously looking for Kristen. Then out of nowhere she froze, her eyes widening, a gasp escaping from her lips.

_**Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way**_

I followed her eyes trying to figure out what caused her reaction, and I saw them. Sarah dancing with an unknown guy, Layne with Derrick (when did that happen?), and Cam with _Kristen_. My heart clenched with pain, jealousy, anger, sadness, and all these emotion sprang up. Why. Why. Why.

_**Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live**_

I guess Dave noticed my discomfort because the next thing I know I was being pulled to the dance floor.

_Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer, c_ame on as we began to dance.

_**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.**_

"You okay" Dave asked, I could see the concern in his eyes. I put on a fake smile, of course I was not okay, the love of my life was dancing with Kristen, my enemy, and all on top of that he hates me, and- even if we successfully destroy Kristen- he might not want me.

But instead I said "I'm fine"

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me **_

"Okay…" He replied, almost reluctant to let the subject go.

"I'm fine really" I assured him, I hope he didn't hear the sadness that clouded my voice.

"So how have you been," Dave asked, I know he wanted to know what I've been up to ever since _'what happened'__**. **_

"Actually, I've been pretty good, I fell in love, I met knew friends, everything was perfect until you came" That wasn't a complete lie, even though things were bad even before he came, things just got worse _when_ he came. Dave flinched from the biting words, I knew she hurt him but I really didn't care.

_**Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map **_

"Claire, let's just get this straight, I didn't mean, I mean, I dint want it to happen, the picture, it was not my intention" Dave said struggling to find the right words to explain. I looked in his eyes, and something told me he was telling the truth.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me**_

"Claire, please believe me" He pleaded, I almost wanted to forgive him, but I just couldn't. My heart didn't want to, I just…couldn't. I stopped swaying, and paused and just looked at him. Why the sudden change, this was the reason I liked him back in Florida…but then all of a sudden he changed and then there was that whole scandal thing. But now, he just acted _different_.

_**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling**_

"Dave..." I started to say, but then I heard gasp all around me, I turned quickly to see what all the commotion was about... and I spotted them.

Their lips together, they pressed into each other molding against each other like a puzzle piece. My heart tightened, and the tears I sweared not to shed, came pouring out, and then they pulled apart. And -as if he knew I was looking at them- his eyes darted to me. I put my hand over my mouth to try to suppress the sobs that were about to escape. I couldn't take it anymore; I separated from Dave and ran out the ball room. The last thing I heard was the soft intone of Leigh Nash

_**So Kiss Me**_

* * *

**A/N:**** Okay, I know I took too long but it's not my fault, my original chapters were deleted because somebody sent me a virus on my mail….so I had to get another laptop (caused they couldn't fix the problem) and restart typing. But here it is…**

**What I thought of the chapter**

I wonder what Kristen gave Todd (is that Claire's brothers name, I haven't read clique in a long time so I hardly remember) for the picture. (Don't you guys hate Todd in the books, I know I do. lol)

Dave was kind of nice in this chapter.

I love those songs in the chapter, it's recommended to read and listen to it…caused I wrote it while listening to those songs.

(I promise the next chapter all secrets will unfold. (estimated 2 more chapters left whoohooo).

**I hope you like it it's exactly 6 pages (I typed 18 pages but that's too long so I cut it in three.) I update after I get feedback… I hope you guys enjoyed it**_**.**_

**Two more chapters (and maybe an epilogue) before the end of the story….tell me what you guys want to happen in the next two chappy and I'll try to make it happen. (AND NO OUTRAGOUS IDEAS, LIKE Claire GET SUPER POWERS, OR ANYTHING.) **

**Love you guys…Read and Review. **

**BEWARE!!! REVIEW OR EVIL BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS. **

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	21. Fall Ball II: Emergency

**Author's Note:****I know I haven't been updating my stories, but somebody close to me died and I really didn't feel up to it. And I had major writer's block. I'm Sorry. **

**But I am going to finish the story soon**

**Song : Emergency by Paramore**

**Enjoy the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Clique**

* * *

**FlashBack**

**Florida**

**Elite Midlle School**

**October 18, Tuesday 8:30am**

"_Party at Josh's place Friday" was the topic of conversation in the hallways of Elite Middle School in Florida. _

"_So are you going" Manny asked Claire as they made their way to their lockers._

"_Me, I don't feel up to it" Claire explained. This was partly true; she was so tired lately she didn't feel like going to any parties. Plus there was also the fact that she wasn't invited. But that wasn't a surprise because she was a __**'nobody'. **__Manny was invited simply because of the fact that she was dating one of the guys from the football team. _

"_Come on, tag along with me and James, it will be so fun" Manny pleaded, her green eyes watering. Claire was always 'tagging' along. I'm mean, of course Manny and James didn't mind but she always felt like a third wheel. _

"_Manny" Claire whined, "Don't do that, you know I wouldn't be able to say no" _

"_Then don't" _

"_I'll think about it" Claire promised while stuffing a few books into her locker and pulling out her Math textbook._

"_That's all I'm asking you to do" Manny said. _

_Just a she said this Dave walked by. Now everybody in the school loved Dave Memphis. I'm mean who wouldn't. He was gorgeous, smart, he was a quarterback, he was gorgeous, and he was __**really **__gorgeous. Claire had a secret crush on him since __**ever.**_

"_You should totally ask him out" Manny said from behind Claire making her jump a little. _

"_Manny" Claire hissed out placing her right hands on her heart as if to slow down her rapidly beating heart._

"_And why would I ask him out, look at him, and look at me" Claire said once she was able to feel herself breath again. _

"_What about you, your funny, beautiful, smart" Manny listed, "You're a great catch". _

_Claire just stared. A "great catch" would be something your parents said to make you feel better when your boyfriend dumped you. _

"_Just talk to him" Manny pleaded. _

"_No" Claire concluded firmly._

"_Okay, just don't look at me when people start talking about the time you and Kevin-" Manny was of course cut off by a hand that covered her mouth, belonging to Claire. _

"_I'll talk to him" Claire whispered frantically looking around to see if anyone heard what they were talking about. When Manny proven she was not going to say anything, Claire pulled her hands away from her mouth._

"_When" Manny demanded._

"_Lunch" Claire answered with a glum expression. She was trying to think of a way out of this when she heard Manny gasp and say_

"_I have a feeling it will be much sooner" _

_Claire stared at her, clearly confused. But she noticed Manny green eyes was staring pass her. She swung her head around meeting the face of no other than Dave. _

"_H-hi" she squeaked after a minute, mentally slapping herself for not having more control over voice. _

"_Claire, right" Dave asked. Claire just nodded, not able to say anything because all she could think is __**'He knows my name, he knows my name'.**_

"_I was thinking, if you're going to the party on Friday, you might want to come with me" _

_Claire just stood there flabbergasted. He did not….Did he just….no he couldn't have just….but he just…_

"_She would love to" Manny voice cut off her inner mantra. _

"_Yeah, sure" Claire echoed. Then Dave gave her 'the smile'. Her knees almost gave way. Luckily he walked away before he could see her wobble a little. _

"_Oh My Gosh, that just did not happen" Manny squealed, "I'm so jealous" _

"_I can't believe that just happened" Claire whispered. _

* * *

**Massie POV**

_**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**_

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

The song blasted full force on through the speakers. Dylan and I stood there, eyes wide. Did Cam really just kiss Kristen?

"Claire" Dylan whispered. My eyes averted from the kissing scene, I searched for Claire. I finally spotted her making her way out the ballroom in tears.

"Let's go" I said to Dylan

* * *

**Claire POV**

_**If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.**_

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

The lyrics were booming in my head as I walked into the hallways and from the ballroom. As I walked I realized something. Cam and I were really over. And the tears flowed down faster.

"Claire, Claire" I heard the voice of Dylan and Massie yelling. I turned around just to make sure I wasn't hallucinating.

_**it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[To talk about it]**_

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

"Claire, are you alright" I heard them ask in unison as they enveloped me in a hug.

"Of course I am" I said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Good thing I wore waterproof mascara, huh" I joked, tears were flowing down like a river.

_**So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again**_

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

"Sweetie" Dylan whispered as she stroked my hair.

"We could go home' Massie suggested, her eyes reflected the feeling of true compassion and concern. Claire looked at both of the girls. The girls she learned to love. She couldn't let them down.

_**So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?**_

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[to talk about it?]

"No" I screamed, my voice was hoarse so it came out more like a whisper.

"Honey, it's okay, we could do it another time" Massie reassured me.

"No" I said more firmly, my voice was returning to its normal intone.

"Were going to make Kristen pay for everything. And it has to be today" I finished.

"Okay" they said together. "Let's go"

_**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)**_

* * *

**FlashBack**

**Florida**

**Josh's House**

**October 21, Friday 5:00pm**

"_This party is great" I yelled over the music to Dave when we arrived at the party that Friday. _

"_Yeah it is isn't it" He said smiling. The week before the party, we hung out a little. He was so sweet, kind, funny, smart, and utterly gorgeous. I think we really connected. And even though it had only been a week I was seriously falling for him._

"_Let me get you a drink" Dave said and walked away, I watched him as he made his way to the punch table. _

"_Claire, you came" I heard Manny scream as she made her way over to me. Of course I came, Dave asked me._

"_Yeah" I said to her as I leaned into her hug. _

"_So where is Adonis" She asked as she sipped the drink she had in her hand._

"_Oh, he is getting me a drink" I answered._

"_You are lucky, he is hot and he's a gentle man" Manny squealed, Claire smiled. _

"_Speak of the devil" Manny said as she saw Dave walk back towards us with two cups in his hands._

"_Thank you" I said as he handed me one. I sniffed the drink._

"_No alcohol" I heard Dave say. I blushed then took a sip out of the drink. It tasted like regular punch. Then I downed all of it. After I was finished drinking I heard Dave ask me to dance._

"_Sure" I answered as he led me to the dance floor. After minutes of dancing the room, around me began to spin. _

"_Dave I think I need to sit" I mumbled. I felt light headed, the room was spinning, every movement I made felt like I wasn't in control of my body. _

"_Let's go" _

_Dave led me into a room all the light was out, and I was feeling worse than ever. _

"_Dave, can we go home" I asked, I didn't know what was going on with my body, but I knew I could hardly lift my hands up._

"_Let's have fun first" I heard him whispered huskily as he planted traces of kisses down my neck. He began to unbutton my top._

"_Stop Dave" he didn't listen "STOP" _

_That was all I was able to say before I blanked out. _

* * *

_**Scars, they will not fade away.**_

The memories flooded my mind as I walked with Dylan and Massie back into the ballroom. These were the memories I tried to forget the memories that gave me nightmares.

_**No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?**_

We entered the Ballroom, everyone's head snapped up to look at me. And this wasn't just a _staring-at-a-girl-who's-ex-boyfriend-just-kissed-her-worst-enemy-in-front-of-her-face _kind of stares. This was a _Disgusted-with-the-girl _kind of stares.

_**Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)**_

I gave a confused look to Massie and Dylan, seeing if I can figure out why everyone was looking at me like that. But they were staring at something to, with wide eyes.

I followed their eyes. And what I saw shocked me.

….But it couldn't be.

_**I've seen you cry  
Way too many times**_

On the wall was a blown up picture of me. It was a picture of me and Dave on bed. I was naked, and Dave was next to me, he too was naked having only a pair of boxers on.

_**When you deserved to be alive (alive)**_

"Oh my Gosh" Massie and Dylan whispered in unison.

"Yeah" was all I could say.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **How long has it been, 7 months. I'm so very sorry to all of ya'll that endured during the time when I was grieving and had major writer's block. So I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll update so very soon. I swear. 2 more chapters left.**

**BEWARE! REVIEW OR EVIL BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS. **

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	22. Fall Ball III: Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**** Okay this is for Alexis Yenshaw…sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

_**

* * *

**_

Before Massie, Dylan, and Claire walked in…..

I smirked as Massie and Dylan ran after Claire. My plan was working perfectly.

Now for the finale show.

"Everyone" I called. Heads swished to face me.

"I know you might think you know Claire, but I don't think you _really_ know her"

"Kristen, what are you doing" Cam asked carefully.

"Don't worry I'm just exposing who Claire really is" I said with a smirk.

"You promised" Cam yelled "You promised".

"I was crossing my fingers" I said then yelled "Now"

The curtains that hid the picture up were dropped revealing Claire's deepest secret. I smiled as I heard collective gasp. Just then the three girls walked in. I smiled. Perfect.

**

* * *

**

Flashback

**Florida**

**Josh's House**

**October 21, Friday 12:00pm**

"_Where am I" I whispered as I lifted my head. This was really a bad idea because my head started pounding really hard. I looked around to try to identify my location. I was in a room; it was fairly big, but not as much as the bedrooms in my house. The room had paintings and art crafts. Toys could be found on every inch of the floor. The last thing I noticed, the thing I should have noticed first was that I was naked on the bed. Completely naked. _

_

* * *

_"_Manny" I called to get her attention. She looked back, and when she saw me she did the weirdest thing. She turned back around and walked away. _

"_What was that" I whispered to myself as I began to make the journey to my locker. 'Maybe she's mad because I left her at the party'_

"_Claire, nice picture" I heard one of the jocks yell, then they started laughing. I just looked at them in confusion. 'What picture'. I grabbed the books I needed for class out of my locker and then headed to class. I was about to enter class when I saw posters, and hoards of boys all crowded around it. I walked up to the poster to try to get a closer look. And what I saw stunned me. It was a picture of me and Dave on bed. I was naked, and Dave was next to me, he too was naked having only a pair of boxers on. _

"_N-no" I stuttered. How….when…what? _

_**Let's have fun first" I heard him whispered huskily as he planted traces of kisses down my neck. He began to unbutton my top.**_

**"**_**Stop Dave" he didn't listen "STOP" **_

_**That was all I was able to say before I blanked out. **_

"_Oh my gosh, no" was all I could mutter out as the memory came racing to my mind._

"_No, no, no" was the mantra I was chanting as I tore down the poster. I was so humiliated. How could Dave…Not the Dave I fell in love with…not him? _

**Florida**

**Elite Middle School**

**Café **

**October 25, Tuesday 8:30am**

"_Dave what the hell" I screamed as I tossed the paper on the café table. Turns out it wasn't only the poster that were put up. Everyone got a picture put in their locker. Super. _

"_You came here for more" Dave asked with a smirk on his face. _

"_You fucking piece of shit how dare you drug me, rape me and then post this all over the school" I yelled, by now everyone was watching. Dave grabbed me by the arm and led me outside of the café. _

"_Claire I know your upset. But trust me I didn't want to do this it was a dare" Dave explained _

"_And I can't back down from a dear, I will look weak". I stared at him with disbelief. How can a guy this gorgeous be so heartless? _

"_Even though the time we spent together was all part of the deal, I still felt a connection" he continued "So can we start over"._

_I seriously could not believe this guy. Was he really thinking I would swoon all over him because he apologized? Heck it wasn't even an apology, the guy didn't even say sorry. Not that I would forgive him if he did...because I wouldn't._

"_Let me get this straight" I say with a dark chuckle. "You asked me to the party as a dare. You make me feel like you care about me. And then at the party, you drug me. You rape me, and you take photos and post it all over the school. Then now you want us together"._

"_I DIDN'T RAPE YOU. I just took pictures of you naked with me, but it was just to show evidence that I got you in bed…they don't have to know we really didn't have sex" _

"_Dave, you fucking dumb asshole. I hate you" I said holding back tears. I refuse to cry around him. He wasn't worth crying over. _

"_Trust me I'll get my revenge" I said before walking out the school and my old life forever. _

_

* * *

_

_Turns out if your father owns a huge company and his daughter gets a picture taken of her while she's naked on the bed with a guy, it becomes a huge scandal. By the next morning every major news channel in Florida had the picture. _

_My father's lawyer immediately gets to work. They pull out every photo before it is broadcasted to the nation and the world. They claim that it is unlawful to ruin a kid's life before she is able to live it. The judge agrees and then the pictures go poof! Gone. _

_And then my parents press charges on Dave. _

_His lawyer pleas that he was just a kid, kids do stupid stuff; he was drunk and unable to be accountable for his action. Dave gets away with just 1500 hours of community service. _

_After the whole thing blows over my parents decide that the family needs a new start. We move to Westchester. _

* * *

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

"Claire, I never knew you were a porn star" Kristen yelled at my direction. I looked at her and I knew that she was the one….she was the one that put that picture up.

My face was expressionless. I made my way to the dance floor and walked up to Kristen. I could hear Massie and Dylan's stilettos clacking after me.

I arrived in front of Kristen, and stared at her for the longest.

**Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

"How did you get it" I asked surprising myself of how emotionless my voice was.

"Well I really hate to break this to you, but even your brother doesn't like you…He gave me the picture". She said with a smirk. God I wish I could wipe it off her face.

Then I surprised both myself and everyone else by smiling. It wasn't just a smile; it was a cold hard smile, a smile like that could have you shivering for days. I saw Kristen smirk falter a little, but just for a second.

"Your pathetic" I whispered than made my way to the stage. This time Massie and Dylan did not follow me. I think they understood that I needed to do this on my own.

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life.

"I guess you guys want an explanation" I said when I finally reached the microphone on the stage. In the corner of my eyes I saw Dylan and Massie pulling down the photo.

"I tried to keep it a secret for so long, I thought I was succeeding…but I guess not" I said with a dark chuckle.

"I went to party with my longtime crush. Dave…you could raise your hands" I said. He hesitantly raised his hands.

"I was the luckiest girl in the world; I mean I thought I had everything. I thought I had Dave, the most gorgeous, funniest, smartest guy in the world. Plus he was a quarterback." I earned giggles for the last statement.

"He was a popular jock and I was just me, plain old me" I said bitterly.

"Your beautiful" I heard someone yell. I smiled.

"_Now_. But back then I was someone you guys wouldn't even look twice before you label them a loser".

"And I thought I was the luckiest girl when Dave asked me to be his date for the party"

"Turns out it was just a dare…to get the loser in bed."

"He drugged me, and got me naked and took pictures. Weeks after that my life was hell. Turns out Dave's friend put up posters and gave everyone in the school a picture. I was publicly humiliated"

"And when I confronted Dave, his answer was, it was just a dare….I should just forgive him"

"I came to Westchester to start a new…to forget about what happened. But I guess Scars are never erased, they just get covered up…but it is always there"

"So there you have it, Kristen, you wanted to ruin me, steal my friends, my boyfriend, my life…well if my friends cannot see how pathetic and how power hungry you are…then I guess there is no need for me to fight back." I said looking right at each one of them.

Then I walked off the stage. And out the ballroom for the 2nd time. But not before I heard a deafening sound of applause, cheers, and hoots.

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become**

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

** Finally it's up…thanx so much for reading….I'm sorry for the long update…**

**Any way the next chapter is going to be the last…then maybe a epilogue… then I'm going to revise clean all the errors I made…the vwala…I'll be forever done with Cam and Claire…unless if I decide to make a sequel which is really unlikely…we'll see…again thanks for reading…**

**BEWARE! REVIEW OR EVIL BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS. **

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


	23. Fall Ball IV: Something 'Bout Love

**DONE, DONE AND DONE =-)**

Songs

"Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station

"Unbelievable" by Craig David

"Something 'Bout Love" by David Archuleta

* * *

"CLAIRE, CLAIRE" she heard the voices loud and clear even though Metro Station's Seventeen Forever was spilling into the hallways. She turned around expecting to see Dylan and Massie, and imagine how surprised she was when she saw Sarah and Layne.

"C-Claire," Layne stuttered out, still trying catching her breath. She was wearing a beautiful blue halter dress that Claire recognized from her trip to the mall earlier this week. Her hair was pulled into a stylish side bun. And her shoes were stunning, a Christian Louboutin in blue crepe satin, with an asymmetric bow detail. Behind her Sarah was dressed in a Nine West's strapless cotton eyelet dress. Her hair was in loose curls, a stunning pair of flowery diamond stud peaked underneath her hair. Her shoes were as perfect as her outfit, a red Jimmy Choo Cage Sandals.

"What do you want" Claire spat out remembering the hurtful words that was thrown at her by them not so long ago.

"We're sorry, we're so sorry" Sarah cried.

"Why, why…. of all people you could side with why would you choose her" Claire demanded her voice was deeply coated with pain, hate, confusion.

"We had no choice, we-" Layne was explaining but was cut off.

"What the fuck, you can't seriously stand here and lie to my face, you had a fucking chance, a shitload of opportunities to apologize, but instead you fucking stood by that bitch while she ruined me. You guys probably knew all along that's why you were calling me those names…weren't ya?

"Well fuck you guys, and Cam and Derrick and especially Kristen…I hope you guys enjoy each other's company" Claire barked. Then she turn her heals and walked away, but not before Sarah's bony hands wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back.

"I know you're angry, but I swear we did that to protect you" Sarah paused letting Claire process the information, before Claire could say something Sarah continued.

"With the picture, she blackmailed us into turning our backs on you and sticking with her. We were protecting you, if we didn't listen to her, she said she would reveal the picture to everyone…we knew with that picture, your life would be ruined. So we isolated you to keep you from being hurt"

"We are so sorry" Layne added. Claire's cheek became wet, the tears was rolling down uncontrollably.

"But it turned out it was for nothing" Sarah mused quietly. Claire stared at them for a while looking for the slightest bit of clue that they were lying. But she couldn't find any. A radiant smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you guys" Claire exclaimed throwing her hands around the two girls.

"Do you want to get out of here…we could go indulge ourselves in calories after calories at the pizza shop" Layne proposed. The two girls nodded and they walked together out of the building, coming out with something they didn't come in with….their friendship.

* * *

**Kristen's POV**

**Meanwhile At the Ball Room****…**

**You are young and so am I.  
And this is wrong, but who am I to judge  
You feel like heaven when we touch  
I guess for me this is enough**

This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. What did I do to deserve this? Claire was supposed to be broken, she was supposed to be nothing by now…she was supposed to be gone…Poof! She was supposed to at least suffer a little.

**We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight**

But no, she got up, said her life story and she was forgiven, she was fucking applauded for being a slut. This bitch was FUCKING APPLUDED FOR BEING A SLUT. I worked so hard to get here to change my identity…to fit in like the rest of them. And this is what I get…I even slept with Claire's brother to get the picture.

**You are young and I am scared  
You're wise beyond your years, but I don't care  
And I can feel your heartbeat  
You know exactly where to take me**

Why the fuck is the world so against me.

"No, no" I whispered, I was going in crazy.

"NO, NO, NO" I screamed, heads snapped to my direction. The applause settled down.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys…it wasn't supposed to happen this way. You guys were supposed to think she's a slut; you were supposed to stay away from her like she had a very contagious STD. Instead you're applauding her for fucking with a guy and taking a picture of it" I was screaming and crying and laughing by now...I was in hysterics.

**We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight**

Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

"Kristen, give it a rest…Claire doesn't have much to hide, but you do" Massie voice boomed from the speakers. I turned my head towards the stage, to find Massie holding a microphone and Dylan beside her.

**Will you remember me  
You ask me as I leave  
Remember what I said  
Oh how could I, oh how could I forget**

"What are you-"I began to say but was cut off.

"Don't play dumb, you're the only slut here. I'm guessing the only way you got that picture from Todd was by sexual favor"

**We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight**

"I-I-I…I" was all I could say, the shock enabled me from forming any words. And I guess my reaction was enough to clue to everyone that Massie's suspicion was right, because gasped filled the room from left to right.

"But that's not all, is it Kristen" Massie asked with a sly grin.

**We're one mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight**

"I found out that Kristen here is dirt poor" she said. Now it was my time to gasp….how is that possible, she couldn't have known.

"What are you talking about my father's an art dealer, we have tons of m-" again I was cut off.

"That's not what your computer school file say, Ms. Full scholarship" My eyes were leaking tears by now, she knew, she knew.

**One mistake from being together  
But let's not ask why it's not right  
You won't be seventeen forever  
And we can get away with this tonight**

"And I never knew that rich art dealers lived in a broken down, shabby apartment." She said then started throwing out papers. One landed on my foot and I picked it up. And to my surprise it was a photo of me in polyester sweats coming out my apartment building with the trash. When was this taken?

I ran out of the ballroom as fast as I could, but not before I heard the laughter and snarky comments.

** Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh**

* * *

**Massie's POV**

**Always said I would know where to find love,  
Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough,  
But sometimes I just felt I could give up.  
But you came and you changed my whole world now,  
I'm somewhere I've never been before.  
Now I see, what love means.**

I felt good, refreshed, so energized. I loved the look of horror on Kristen face as I told the whole school who she was. With Dylan on my side we exited the stage and made our way to the exit door of the ball room to go look for Claire. But as we were about to leave Derrick and Cam appeared in front of us. We all stared in silence for the longest of time.

**It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be.**

"Can we talk" Derrick asked me.

"There's nothing to talk about" I answered; me and Dylan stepped around them, and was about to open the door when derricks firm grip pulled me back. I turned around.

"What" I hissed.

**In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now,  
Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now,  
I was lost and you've rescued me somehow-.  
I'm alive, I'm in love you complete me,  
And I've never been here before.  
Now I see, what love means.**

"Two minutes" he begged.

"Fine" I said and pulled him into the hallways leaving Cam and Dylan in the ball room.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice emotionless and cool, even though I was freaking out inside.

"The necklace that I gave to you-"

"You want it back" I asked hoping that he didn't hear the disappointment in my voice. God how could I be stupid, getting my hopes high.

"N-No, that's not it, I just wanted to know if you remember me, I mean, of course you don't remember, it was ages ago, and why would you re-

"I remember" I said cutting his rant off.

He laughed/sighed.

**It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be.**

"Okay…I'm just going to come out with it" he paused, and then continued. "I love you, and I know you're wondering how that can be seeing that I don't really know you, but I do. I really love you, since the day at the park I haven't been able to forget you. And I can't believe we have been going to the same school and yet I didn't know it was you"

"And I know that how you usually portray yourself in school is not how you really are. When I met you that day at the mall I ran away because frankly I didn't want you to think I was crazy, I was seriously about to kiss you"

I was stunned at his confession; I thought he was in love with Claire.

**When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost,  
I can't help but break down, and cry.  
Oh yeah, break down and cry.**

"Claire" was all I was able to say.

"Claire and I are over, and I started dating her because she reminded me so much of you, a headstrong girl that doesn't let anything take her down." He explained then he came closer and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my lips.

**It's so unbelievable,  
And I don't want to let it go,  
Something so beautiful,  
Flowing down like a waterfall.  
I feel like you've always been,  
Forever a part of me.  
And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love,  
Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be.**

At first I was to shock to respond. But as quickly as it came the shock wore off and I kissed him back. His lips were heaven, and I couldn't help but indulged in it. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored it, and I let him of course. My hand twisted into his perfectly tousled hair, and his hand cupped my face.

We were then rudely interrupted by the clearing of throats. We pulled apart and glanced behind us only to see Dylan and Cam standing there.

"Well I see you two are certainly getting cozy" Dylan said with a smirk.

"Shut up" I demanded blood creeping to my cheeks as I remembered I was still in Derrick's arm.

"Anyway, Claire text me just a minute ago, she said she's at the pizza shop"

"Then let's go" I said.

**Now I see, what love means**

* * *

"Cam really didn't mean what he said, we all didn't" Layne explained. The three girls were sitting in a booth at Napoleon's Pizza Shop.

"I forgive you guys, I mean it hurts but I understand why you all did" I said, and then took a sip of my smoothie.

"Speaking of Cam, here he comes" Sarah said with a wide grin. Claire turned around and saw as they walked in. Cam was still in his beautiful black Gucci suit and shoes. Derrick was in a dashing Armani suit and shoes. Massie and Dylan were behind them. Claire saw Cam's eyes search around the restaurant before landing on her. Then he began to walk over to their table.

"Claire can I talk to you" Cam asked when he finally reached their table.

"Sure" Claire said and slid out the booth. They walked to the counter and sat on the chairs. A waitress appeared in front of them.

"You want anything" Cam asked. Claire shook her head. "I'll take a coke"

"Okay, so did Sarah and Layne tell you what happened" Cam asked. Claire nodded.

"I'm sorry I hope you forgive me"

"So you want me to forgive you for calling me a slut, ignoring me, making me suffer, because you didn't want Kristen to show that photo to everyone which she eventually did anyways"

"Well if you put it that way….it sounds really bad"

"Really" I asked, my voice dripping of sarcasm.

"The kiss between me and Kristen meant nothing, I swear, she kissed me" Cam explained "I love you so much I can't live I without you, please forgive me"

"I forgive you"

"Really" Cam asked pulling me into a hug.

"Only if you kiss me" I replied smiling. And he did.

"Your drink is ready" the waitress said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Thank you" Cam said throwing a twenty on the counter, grabbing his drink and my hands, as we headed to where our friends were.

Just as we got there, Massie and Layne were walking from the table.

"Where are ya going?" I asked

"We'll be right back" Massie said to me and then they began walking again.

* * *

"Look" they both said at the same time. We laughed.

"You first" Layne suggested.

"I'm sorry" Massie rushed out "I'm sorry that I was not there when you woke up, and that I was mean to you when you came back to school, and that I was such a bitch to Claire, and that I was not there for you when you found out they were dead. I was such an ass."

"It's just that I couldn't, you know, take it, not an excuse but, I was so overwhelmed by the thought that everyone was hurt but me, I really thought of killing myself. But I… it killed me every time when I saw you, and the memories…I just couldn't handle you know being your friend.

"But now you can, Massie why the fuck did you not think that maybe it was as hard for you as it was for me. We could have gone through it together. But no, you wanted to take the easy way out and forget about it, and me. So tell me Massie what the fuck do you want with me now"

"I realized I could do it, you know be your friend, I finally accepted-

"OMG Massie you want to be my friend, I've been waiting forever for you to say this, thanks for telling me, now let's hold hands and run through the forest barefoot singing kumbayah" Layne said bitterly, her voice was coated with heavy sarcasm.

"I was not waiting around for you Massie, I have a fucking life, just because you decided you could "handle being my friend" doesn't mean I will run back and kiss your foot, and dance around because you can finally be my friend"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I've been such a fucking idiot, I don't know what to say" Massie cried, tears staining her cheeks and her purple Yves Saint Laurent dress. Layne face was plastered with surprise; she had never seen Massie cry before, ever.

"Forgive me please, we don't have to hang out or anything, I just want to know you forgive me I promise to stay out your way." Massie begged. They stared at each other for the longest.

"Fine I forgive you, and maybe we can even hang out, if you're lucky" Layne said smiling. Then they both laughed, but Massie's laugh came out in a half sob, half laugh.

The two girls linked hands and walked back inside the pizza shop.

* * *

"And then he ate it, it was so disgusting" Sarah said giggling, Cam was blushing so hard. And everyone was laughing. Claire couldn't believe it; her life was finally coming together. Cam got up from the booth.

"Aww don't go were just having fun" Sarah called out. They all looked at cam as he went to the counter and talked to the waitress. Then he turned back to them.

"Okay guys who wants to dance" he called out. And just then "Something 'Bout Love" by David Archuleta filled the pizza shop.

They all got up and began to dance.

**Every night it's all the same  
You're frozen by the phone  
You wait, something's changed  
You blame yourself every day  
You'd do it again  
Every night**

**There's something 'bout love  
That breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh  
It sets you free**

**There's something 'bout love  
That tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh  
You still believe  
When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh…  
But don't give up  
There's somethin' 'bout love**

**When you were young  
Scared of the night  
Waiting for love to come along  
And make it right  
Your day will come, the past is gone  
So take your time  
And live and let live**

**There's somethin' 'bout love  
That breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh  
It sets you free**

**There's something 'bout love  
That tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh  
You still believe  
When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees  
There's something 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh…  
But don't give up  
There's somethin' 'bout love**

**Don't fight  
Don't hide  
Those stars in your eyes  
Let em' shine tonight  
Let em' shine tonight  
Hang on  
Hang in  
For the ride of your life  
It's gunna be alright  
Hold on tight**

**There's somethin' 'bout love  
That breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh**

**There's something 'bout love  
That breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh  
It sets you free**

**There's something 'bout love  
That tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh  
You still believe  
When the world falls down like the rain  
It'll bring you to your knees (to your knees)  
There's somethin' 'bout love that breaks your heart  
Whoa oh oh oh…  
But don't give up  
There's something 'bout love**

"I'm so happy" Claire whispered to cam as they were dancing.

"I'm guessing it's something about love" he whispered back then kissed her for the second time today.

**Whoa oh oh oh  
There's something 'bout love  
That tears you up  
Whoa oh oh oh  
You still believe  
When the world falls down like the rain…**

_Yeah _she thought _there was something about love._

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

I'm finished, finished, done. Yay. LONG LONG journey…

Kristen finally got what she deserved...clam got together...massie and derrick are inlove...layne and massie made up...everyone is friends with eachother. Nice ending or what.

now the next chapter is the epilogue. then i'll re-edit the whole story.

I Know I promised you on Friday to update. But I wanted it to be so good so…. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway I don't know when I will finish my other story but it will be done. Thanx. And I will make a sequel…hopefully. Review.

**BEWARE! REVIEW OR EVIL BUNNIES WILL EAT YOUR UNDERPANTS. **

**Remember you keep reading, and I'll keep writing.**

**Bye for now**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo**

**Britney**


End file.
